La Maldición
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! En un país lejano un grupo de dioses están tramando algo, mientras los Caballeros creen que sus vidas volvieron a la normalidad para siempre... grave error...
1. C1: La Amenaza

CAPITULO 1: LA AMENAZA  
  
Era un día normal en la mansión Kiddo, donde Seiya y Shun se habían quedado a vivir después de la batalla de Hades. Mejor dicho, era una noche normal. Seiya, en su habitación, escuchaba los gritos de Tatsumi dirigidos a su amigo. Shun aún le tenía miedo, a pesar de que ya había crecido y era más fuerte, y por eso Tatsumi se aprovechaba y lo ponía a trabajar cuando Seiya no estaba a la vista.  
  
Entre los gritos de Tatsumi, Seiya recordaba a sus otros amigos: Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki.  
  
Shiryu de seguro estaría con Shunrei y con el maestro Dokho en China...sí, de seguro Shiryu estaría sentado cerca de la cascada de Rozan, hablando con su maestro... y Shunrei estaría preparando algo de comer...  
  
Hyoga había partido a Siberia de nuevo, pues parecía que no se sentía a gusto lejos del hielo y la nieve. Tal vez estaría nadando hacia el barco naufragado...  
  
Ikki...bueno, ni Seiya ni nadie podían tener idea de dónde estaría el fénix, pues siempre se iba sin previo aviso, y esto hacía sufrir a Shun. Pero cuando volvía, la alegría del pequeño era enorme. Seiya nunca se llevó muy bien con Ikki, y se la pasaba peleando con él cuando llegaba, pero por cariño a Shun se contenía para no golpearlo...  
  
Un sonido interrumpió los pensamientos de Seiya. Tocaban a su puerta.  
  
-Pasen-dijo Seiya, y tras la puerta apareció Seika, su hermana.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, hermana?-  
  
-Tatsumi. Otra vez está gritándole a Shun... no me parece justo...Shun hace lo posible por ayudar, y ...-  
  
-Seika, ya te lo dije...- dijo Seiya- no puedo estar defendiendo a Shun. Él ya es un hombre, y ha vencido peores enemigos-  
  
-Pero él detesta la violencia, y no quiere pelear...-  
  
-Tatsumi no va a entender con palabras, Seika-  
  
-Si tu lo dices...- dijo Seika.  
  
En ese momento, Shun entró también a la habitación de Seiya. Éste y su hermana se callaron de inmediato, al ver que Shun se sostenía su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda, como cubriendo algo, y una de sus mejillas se encontraba más roja que la otra  
  
-Ay, Shun, no me digas que ahora...- dijo Seika quitando la mano de Shun y examinando su mejilla y su brazo, que sangraba ligeramente.  
  
-Shun, esto no puede seguir pasando... tienes que defenderte...-dijo Seiya- nosotros teníamos un poder increíble...-  
  
-Seiya, ese poder ya ha desaparecido- dijo Shun- recuerda que después de la batalla de Hades, Atena nos quitó a los cinco nuestros poderes y armaduras...para que viviéramos con normalidad hasta que ella nos necesite otra vez...-  
  
-Vivir con normalidad no es dejar que te maltraten, Shun- dijo Seika.  
  
-No permitiremos que te vuelva a lastimar- dijo Seiya.  
  
-No, Seiya, no es necesario- dijo Shun- no quiero ocasionar problemas...-  
  
-Ya es tarde- dijo Seika- hablaremos de esto mañana, ¿les parece? Ahora vamos a dormir. Vamos, Shun, te acompaño a tu cuarto...-  
  
-Hasta mañana, Seiya- dijo Shun.  
  
-Hasta mañana, Shun... Seika- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Que duermas bien, Seiya- dijo Seika con cariño, cerrando la puerta.  
  
Seiya se tendió sobre su cama, mirando al techo. Ya habían pasado dos años desde la batalla de Hades. Dos años llevaba viviendo ahí con su hermana y su amigo Shun. Y a veces llegaba Ikki. No había tenido ninguna noticia de Shiryu o de Hyoga. Seiya suspiró, y cerro los ojos pensando en sus aventuras pasados.  
  
-Aquí es-  
  
-¿Estás seguro?-  
  
-Si, aquí fue donde trajeron a Atena hace 18 años...-  
  
-Pues entremos. Tenemos una misión que cumplir-  
  
Dos hombres entraron a la mansión Kiddo por la puerta de la cocina. Encendieron una luz y miraron a su alrededor. Ambos eran enormes, de raza negra.  
  
-¿Cómo sabremos quien es Atena?-  
  
-Pues supongo que será la única mujer de la casa, ¿o no?-  
  
Shun, quien se había levantado a tomar un vaso de leche, escuchaba la conversación y miraba lo que estaba sucediendo, escondido tras una puerta.  
  
-Oh, no- pensó Shun- Seika...-  
  
Antes de que los hombres subieran las escaleras, Shun corrió al cuarto de Seika y cerró la puerta por dentro.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Shun?- preguntó Seika, despertando asustada  
  
-Shhh- dijo Shun con calma- han entrado dos hombres a la casa. Creo que vienen por Saori, y no saben que ya no vive aquí... pero pueden confundirla contigo. Después de todo, las dos son de la misma edad-agregó.  
  
-Pero, ¿y Seiya?-  
  
-Él estará bien- dijo Shun- tu eres quien corres peligro-  
  
Se oyeron golpes en la puerta. Al parecer, los hombres estaban tratando de entrar al cuarto de Seika.  
  
-Espero que Seiya se despierte por el ruido- dijo Shun- porque yo no podré solo contra los dos-  
  
-Eso espero yo también- dijo Seika- ¿cómo son?-  
  
-Son enormes- dijo Shun- tanto, que dudo que Tatsumi sea más alto que ellos-  
  
El rostro de Seika se tiñó de un pálido mortal. Shun lo notó, y la tomó de la mano, diciéndole con cariño:  
  
-No te preocupes, yo también te cuidaré, porque también eres mi hermana-.  
  
Afuera del cuarto, se comenzaron a escuchar golpes y gritos de Tatsumi y de Seiya. Shun se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Seika- dijo- cuando salga, cierra la puerta con llave de nuevo. No la vayas a abrir por ningún motivo, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-¿Tienes que irte?- preguntó Seika.  
  
-Tengo que ayudar a Seiya- dijo sencillamente Shun- no temas-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Seika.  
  
Shun abrió la puerta y salió, y tras él la puerta se cerró de nuevo. A Shun le pareció escuchar los sollozos de Seika. Frente a él, Tatsumi y Seiya peleaban contra los dos hombres que habían entrado.  
  
-Alto- dijo Shun, y la pelea se detuvo. Seiya estaba sangrando de un labio- ¿qué buscan?-  
  
-Buscamos a Atena- dijo uno de los hombres- a Saori Kiddo. Sabemos que hace 18 años, el caballero dorado de Sagitario la sacó del Santuario de Grecia, y desde entonces está aquí-  
  
-Te equivocas- dijo Seiya- ella vive en el Santuario desde hace dos años-  
  
-Demonios- dijo el segundo hombre- ¿entonces a quien protegen así?-  
  
-A nuestra hermana, Seika- dijo sencillamente Shun. Seiya se cruzó de brazos y afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo el primer hombre- pero ya no podemos ir al santuario...-  
  
-Le mandaremos el mensaje con ustedes. Díganle que Faraón declara la guerra al Santuario y a todos los caballeros griegos- dijo el segundo hombre- Díganle que en cinco días irá un mensajero de Faraón para que se rinda ante él. Y que las consecuencias serán terribles si se niega... Denle esto- dijo tirando un objeto dorado al suelo; y con estas palabras, los dos hombres se convirtieron en humo que se disipó.  
  
Seika abrió la puerta, y miró a Seiya, Shun y Tatsumi.  
  
-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Seika.  
  
-Ir con Saori-dijo Seiya- lo más pronto posible-.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Shun, recogiendo el objeto dorado que había caído en el suelo. Era una pequeña estatua de madera, cubierta de oro, con la forma de un hombre con cabeza de lobo.  
  
-Recuerden que la señora les prohibió ir al Santuario- dijo Tatsumi.  
  
-No nos tratarás de detener, ¿o sí?- preguntó Shun, envolviendo la estatua en un pañuelo blanco y guardándola en su bolsillo  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo Tatsumi.  
  
-Tatsumi, tenemos que salvarla...- dijo Seiya.  
  
-No importa- dijo Tatsumi testarudamente.  
  
-Vamos, Shun- dijo Seiya- Seika, volveremos pronto-.  
  
-Lo sé. Cuídense mucho...-  
  
-No te preocupes, hermanita- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Esperen- dijo Tatsumi- ¿qué creen que estoy pintado?-  
  
-Pues parece- dijo Seiya- porque no estas haciendo nada para ayudar a Saori. Nos vamos. Y más te vale que trates bien a mi hermana, si sabes lo que te conviene-  
  
-Como si te tuviera miedo, Seiya- dijo Tatsumi- ustedes ya no son caballeros, ni poderes tienen...-  
  
-Tal vez no- dijo Seiya- pero tal vez Saori nos los regrese para pelear por ella-.  
  
-Hay que avisar a Hyoga y Shiryu- dijo Shun.  
  
-Cuando estemos en el santuario, podemos mandar a Kiki a avisarles- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Vamos- dijo Shun.  
  
E ignorando los gritos de Tatsumi, los dos jóvenes salieron de la mansión en dirección al puerto.  
  
-Dos días- dijo Shun, bajando del barco, mirando la bella ciudad de Atenas.  
  
-Si, y aquel hombre nos dijo que el mensajero llegaría en cinco, así que nos quedan tres días...-dijo Seiya.  
  
-No perdamos más el tiempo- dijo Shun- tenemos que avisarle a Saori-.  
  
Llegaron al santuario.  
  
-Oh, no- dijo Seiya- se me olvidaba que primero tenemos que pasar por las Doce Casas...-  
  
-¿Y que tiene eso de malo?-dijo Shun.  
  
-Máscara Mortal...-dijo Seiya- no lo soporto...-  
  
-Con suerte, va a estar dormido, o en otra parte...- dijo Shun.  
  
-Bueno, vamos- dijo Seiya- oye, ¿qué tienes en las manos?-  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Shun mirando sus manos. Sus palmas estaban enrojecidas y sangraban ligeramente.  
  
-Si no supiera que no puede ser, le echaría la culpa a Tatsumi- dijo Seiya.  
  
-No sé que sea esto, Seiya- dijo Shun- ayer solo estaban un poco enrojecidas-  
  
-Tal vez es por el frío. Aquí en Grecia es más frío que en Japón-.  
  
-Puede ser- admitió Shun.  
  
-Pues vamos, no perdamos más el tiempo- y subieron hacia la casa de Aries.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
No dejen de mandar sus Reviews!!! Abby L. 


	2. C2: En el Santuario

CAPÍTULO 2: EN EL SANTUARIO  
  
-¿Qué hacen en el Santuario? Deberían estar en Japón...- dijo Mu muy sorprendido, esperando que Seiya y Shun recuperaran el aliento.  
  
-Necesitamos...hablar...con...Saori...-jadeó Seiya.  
  
-Tenemos...que...advertirle...-agregó Shun.  
  
Mu, muy sabiamente, comprendió que la inesperada visita de los caballeros de bronce significaba que de nuevo Atena estaba siendo amenazada, así que solo dijo:  
  
-Esta bien. Los llevaré con ella-  
  
-¿No tienes que cuidar la casa de Aries?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Mu- Kiki me cubrirá mientras vuelvo- y comenzó a subir las escaleras que separaban su casa de la de Tauro- Mientras vamos, díganme exactamente que pasó...-  
  
Mientras subían, Seiya y Shun iban contando a Mu lo que había sucedido hacía dos noches en la mansión.  
  
-¿Faraón?- preguntó Mu cuando terminaron- eso significa que los dioses egipcios han despertado de nuevo...-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Shun.  
  
-Verás-dijo Mu- en los tiempos mitológicos, los griegos conquistaron Egipto. El último rey lanzó una terrible maldición a los griegos: que en el momento que un caballero de los dioses griegos pise la tierra egipcia, los dioses egipcios despertarían y los destruirían. Y la única manera de evitar la muerte es rindiéndose a la voluntad de Egipto...-  
  
-Mu, no entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijiste- dijo Seiya. Mu sonrió.  
  
-No te preocupes, Seiya; Atena te lo explicará todo. Shun- dijo volteando a ver al otro joven- estás sangrando...-  
  
Shun miró las palmas de sus manos, casi cubiertas en su totalidad por una fina capa de sangre.  
  
-Lo sé, y ahora un poco más que antes...- dijo Shun. Mu tomó un trozo de tela, lo partió en dos, y lo ató en las manos de Shun.  
  
-No entiendo- dijo Seiya- ¿seguro no recuerdas como te hiciste esas heridas?-  
  
Shun negó con la cabeza. Mu no le dio importancia, y siguió subiendo. Seiya y Shun lo siguieron.  
  
Pasaron por las Doce Casas sin ninguna novedad, excepto por Máscara Mortal, que se negaba a dejarlos pasar, pero al final Mu lo convenció. Después de una hora de subir escaleras, Mu, Seiya y Shun llegaron a donde se encontraba Atena.  
  
Kanon los recibió, ya que él era el nuevo Patriarca, quien debía cuidar a Atena. Pasaron la cortina azul tras el trono y encontraron a Saori, que los estaba esperando.  
  
-Bienvenidos- dijo Saori- por favor, díganme que pasó-  
  
Seiya y Shun narraron otra vez los sucesos en la mansión, sin omitir ningún detalle sobre el tamaño y la raza de los hombres, y su manera de desaparecer después de haber dejado el mensaje. Mientras hablaban, Saori lanzaba miradas a Mu y Kanon, que parecían comprender algo que, obviamente, Seiya y Shun no.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Saori al final del relato.  
  
-Así que los dioses egipcios han despertado- dijo Kanon- según decía la vieja leyenda...-  
  
-Y en tres días llegará el mensajero a recoger la rendición...-dijo Mu. De pronto, Shun recordó.  
  
-Saori, también nos dijeron que te diéramos esto- dijo sacando la estatua envuelta en el pañuelo de su bolsillo.  
  
-¡Nadie lo toque!-dijo Mu- Shun, abre el pañuelo, pero no toques su contenido-.  
  
Shun obedeció, y sostuvo la estatua sobre el pañuelo.  
  
-No hay duda- dijo Kanon- que son los dioses egipcios quienes han mandado a esos dos a la mansión donde estaban Seiya y Shun-  
  
-Saori, ¿acaso te rendirás?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-No lo sé, Seiya. Debo consultarlo con Kanon y los caballeros dorados, sobre todo con el V viejo Maestro. Sí, él sabrá que hacer...-dijo Saori pensativa- El día después de mañana haremos una junta, para decidir que hacer, y para prepararnos para la llegada del mensajero-hizo una pausa, y continuó- Mu y Shaka son quienes mejor conocen esta leyenda... y Jabú, porque él entrenó en Argelia, muy cerca de Egipto. Ellos me ayudarán...-  
  
Shun guardó silencio, pues sentía como si su camisa le molestara, como si le oprimiera el corazón. Esta sensación solo duró unos segundos y desapareció. Mientras, Seiya puso cara de tristeza.  
  
-Claro, ustedes dos también deberán estar presentes, pues debo decidir si les voy a regresar sus poderes y armaduras, aunque espero que no tengan que pelear de nuevo...- dijo Saori con tristeza- Mu, manda a Kiki a avisar a Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki, que deben venir lo más pronto posible, pero no le expliques lo que pasa, pues no se debe saber esto fuera del Santuario. Yo creo que para mañana en la noche deberán llegar aquí...-  
  
-Bien- dijo Mu, y se retiró.  
  
-Kanon, prepara dos de las cuatro habitaciones vacías junto a la tuya, para que Seiya y Shun duerman aquí. No quiero que corran peligro ni esta noche ni la siguiente. Shun- dijo Saori volteando a ver al más joven de sus caballeros- deja ese objeto envuelto en el pañuelo junto a la estatua de Atena, por favor-  
  
Shun obedeció.  
  
-Bien-dijo Saori- les agradezco que hayan venido hasta aquí de tan lejos. Pasado mañana decidiremos todos juntos lo que haremos de ahora en adelante. Por ahora, vayan a dormir y descansen del largo viaje del que acaban de llegar. Sigan a Kanon-  
  
-Hasta mañana- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Gracias por todo, Saori-dijo Shun.  
  
-Shun- dijo Saori antes de que se fueran- ¿estás herido?...-  
  
Shun volteó a ver sus manos. Una pequeña gota de sangre empapaba ya un poco la tela blanca con la que Mu había cubierto sus heridas.  
  
-No te preocupes, Saori- dijo Shun, siguiendo a Kanon.  
  
Ya en su habitación, Shun miraba el techo y no podía dormir. No era miedo. No. Shun no temía volver a pelear por Atena. Al día siguiente vería a su hermano y a sus dos amigos Shiryu y Hyoga. Le dolía la cabeza. Tal vez era que estaba muy cansado por el viaje, ya no estaba acostumbrado...  
  
Seiya entró al cuarto.  
  
-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Seiya. Shun respondió con un gesto- Yo tampoco. Tal vez tenemos que pelear otra vez y...-  
  
-Seiya- interrumpió Shun- tu nunca te preocupas por una pelea. Yo creo que estás preocupado por Seika, ¿no?-  
  
-Shun, de veras que me lees como un libro- dijo Seiya- Mas le vale a ese Tatsumi que la trate bién, porque si no se las verá conmigo...-  
  
-Y conmigo- dijo Shun, convencido, pero algo temeroso.  
  
-Shun- dijo Seiya- ¿porqué le tienes tanto miedo a Tatsumi?-  
  
-Yo...-dijo Shun- supongo que cada vez que lo veo, recuerdo sus golpes...recuerdo... recuerdo el día en que embarcó a Ikki a la isla de la Reina Muerte- cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo de su infancia.  
  
-Pero, entonces, éramos solo niños-dijo Seiya-Ikki no le tenía miedo...-  
  
-A Ikki también lo golpeaba- dijo Shun con tristeza- nos hizo sufrir demasiado...-  
  
-Shun-dijo Seiya- sé que nuestra infancia no fue la más feliz que una persona puede tener, pero ya eres un hombre. No debes tenerle miedo a nadie...-  
  
-Gracias, Seiya-  
  
-Ya me voy- dijo Seiya- que duermas bien-  
  
-Igual tu- dijo Shun, mirando salir a Seiya de su habitación. Shun cerró sus ojos, más tranquilo que la última vez que lo intentó, y sintió que un dulce sueño lo envolvió.  
  
Al día siguiente, cuando Shun se levantó, ya era casi mediodía. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue la cara de Seiya.  
  
-¡Seiya! ¿Qué...?-  
  
-Tú nunca duermes tanto...-dijo Seiya. Shun se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Tal vez fue el viaje...tal vez estaba muy cansado...-  
  
-Puede ser...-dijo Seiya- supongo que dormiste muy bién-  
  
-Como un bebé- dijo Shun. Seiya sonrió.  
  
-A ver tus manos- dijo de repente, y comenzó a quitar las vendas. Un pequeño coágulo de sangre cubría la parte central de cada palma- Bien, muy bien- agregó Seiya- te pondré unas vendas nuevas...yo supongo que ya estás curado...-  
  
-Gracias, Seiya-dijo Shun.  
  
Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, llegaron Shiryu y Hyoga.  
  
-Seiya, Shun, que bien que están aquí- dijo Hyoga- los extrañaba...-  
  
-Hablas por mí, Hyoga- dijo Shiryu- pero cuéntenos que pasó... Kiki no es bueno para mantenernos informados...-  
  
-Porque Mu no le dijo nada- dijo Shun- Saori se lo prohibió...-  
  
Y rápidamente, Seiya y Shun explicaron la extraña visita y las sospechas de Saori, Kanon y Mu. Al caer la noche, Kanon preparó las cuatro habitaciones junto a la del patriarca, para Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu.  
  
-¿No hay noticias de mi hermano?- preguntó Shun antes de ir a dormir.  
  
-Sí, Kiki lo encontró antes que a nosotros, pero dijo que llegaría mañana en la junta...-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Kiki visitó a Seika también- dijo Shiryu- ella está bien, no ha habido ningún problema, y Miho se ha mudado a la mansión para que Seika no esté sola-  
  
Al oír el nombre de Miho, Seiya se sonrojó, y le dio gusto que ella haya decidido por sí misma hacer compañía a su hermana.  
  
-Gracias, Shiryu-dijo Seiya- ahora a dormir, que mañana tenemos mucho que discutir...y pasado mañana llega el supuesto mensajero...-  
  
-Hasta mañana-dijeron Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu a coro, y cada uno entró a su habitación.  
  
Antes de dormir, Shun miró sus manos, y vio que las vendas tenían algunas gotitas de sangre.  
  
-Extraño-pensó- creí que ya había cicatrizado...- pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, porque cerró los ojos y pronto se quedó dormido.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	3. C3: La Reunión

CAPÍTULO 3: LA REUNIÓN  
  
A la mañana siguiente, los caballeros de bronce fueron despertados por Kanon, quien les llevó galletas y leche para desayunar. Los cuatro se reunieron a desayunar en el cuarto de Seiya.  
  
-Es necesario que estén listos para el mediodía- dijo Kanon- así que no se alejen mucho porque la reunión será en el templo de Atena.  
  
-De acuerdo, Kanon, gracias por todo- dijo Seiya, mientras observaba a Kanon retirarse.  
  
-Shun- dijo Hyoga- déjame ver tus heridas-  
  
Shun permitió que su amigo le quitara las vendas de las manos. De nuevo, como el día anterior, un coágulo húmedo cubría parte de las palmas de las manos de Shun.  
  
-Desde ayer en la mañana están así- dijo Seiya- cuando las vi, ya estaban así...-  
  
Shiryu también las miró.  
  
-Shun- dijo Shiryu- ¿no sangraron durante la noche?-  
  
-Muy poco- dijo Shun- supongo que rompí un poco el coágulo por descuido...-  
  
Shiryu y Hyoga guardaron silencio.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Shun, sonrojándose- oigan, no estoy enfermo, no me estoy muriendo, no es para tanto, es solo una cortadita...-  
  
-...que no recuerdas como te la hiciste- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-No- dijo Shun- tal vez con un barandal, en el barco, o tal vez en casa, no sé...-estaba comenzando a enojarse. Le molestaba que sus amigos pensaran que era algo grave- estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-Calma, Shun- dijo Hyoga- no tienes que molestarte...-  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Shun- no se preocupen por mí...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Hyoga- pero si notas algo extraño en esas heridas, nos avisas, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Shun- gracias por comprender, amigo-  
  
-¡Cielos!-dijo Seiya- ya falta media hora. ¿A que hora vino Kanon?-  
  
-A las once- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Y llevamos media hora con esto- dijo Seiya- tenemos que bañarnos y vestirnos rápido...-  
  
-Dense prisa, no quieren llegar tarde, ¿o sí?- dijo una voz. Era Ikki, recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en el suelo.  
  
-¡Ikki!- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¡Hermano!- dijo Shun.  
  
-¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros desde ayer?- preguntó Hyoga.  
  
-Porque no quise- dijo sencillamente Ikki- ahora, les recomiendo que se vistan, no quieren ir a la reunión en pijama, ¿o sí?-  
  
Los cuatro se bañaron y vistieron, mientras Ikki los esperaba fuera de las habitaciones. Una vez que terminaron, siguieron a Ikki a donde sería la reunión, y le explicaron lo que había ocurrido en la mansión el otro día, y lo que había dicho Mu sobre la maldición y los dioses egipcios. A Ikki le pareció una broma.  
  
-Me suena a película- dijo- 'la maldición de la momia...'-  
  
-Ikki-dijo Shun- por las caras que pusieron Saori, Mu y Kanon, no parecía una broma...-  
  
-Y deberías ver la cara de todos los caballeros dorados cuando llegamos- dijo Hyoga- parecía más un cementerio que el santuario...-  
  
-Lo sé, los vi cuando llegué-dijo Ikki- sé que algo serio está sucediendo... porque hasta Saori ha considerado devolver nuestros poderes y nuestras armaduras...-  
  
-Eso se decidirá hoy- dijo Kanon, tomándolos por sorpresa, pues no habían visto que caminaba detrás de ellos- así que ya dejen de decir tonterías y entren de una vez. Nos están esperando- dijo abriendo la puerta.  
  
Todos los caballeros dorados estaban ahí. Y todos parecían muy preocupados, incluso Máscara Mortal, quien siempre toma todo a broma. Había algunos caballeros de plata; Marín y Shaina también estaban ahí. Y los otros caballeros de bronce: Ban, Ichi, Nachi, Geki, Jabú y June. Al parecer, ellos no sabían de que se trataba, pues no tenían el mismo aire de seriedad y preocupación que el resto.  
  
-Bien- dijo Saori cuando los caballeros de bronce tomaron sus lugares- hace 4 días, Seiya y Shun recibieron una amenaza en su casa en Japón. La amenaza venía de parte de Faraón, el rey de Egipto. Esto quiere decir que los dioses egipcios han despertado de nuevo-.  
  
La reacción a las palabras de Saori fue inmediata. Algunos caballeros de plata se taparon la boca, y Jabú miró a Saori con ojos de miedo.  
  
Saori pidió a Shun y Seiya que relataran de nuevo lo que había sucedido en su casa en Japón. Ellos obedecieron. Cuando terminaron de hablar, Saori tomó la palabra  
  
-Los dioses egipcios van a enviar a un mensajero, para saber si nos rendimos o no...- dijo Saori- si nos rendimos, quedaremos sometidos a ellos. Si no, amenazan con matarnos a todos-  
  
-¿Y que vamos a hacer al respecto, Atena?- dijo Aioria- ¿nos vamos a rendir?-  
  
-Eso es lo que vamos a decidir ahora- contestó Saori.  
  
-Bien- dijo Aioria- ¿qué posibilidades tenemos de ganar si los desafiamos?-  
  
-No muchas-dijo Saori- pero tampoco pocas-  
  
-¿Y no se puede negociar que no luchemos, pero tampoco nos rindamos?- dijo Shaka- No es bueno rendirse, pero tal vez no es necesario pelear...-  
  
-¿Quieres decir, hacer un trato con ellos?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-Sí- dijo Shaka. Mu negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Eso sería nuestra mejor opción- dijo-pero no nos van a permitir hacer eso-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Milo.  
  
-Uno de los dioses egipcios es quien odia a los caballeros de Atena, y es quien está incitando a Faraón a luchar contra nosotros. Y ese dios no descansará hasta que nos haya eliminado...- respondió Mu.  
  
-¿Y como sabes eso?- preguntó Aldebarán.  
  
-En Jamir escuché esa leyenda- dijo Mu- Jabú puede explicarnos eso mejor, porque él entrenó ahí...-  
  
-Faraón es el rey de Egipto- explicó Jabú- es la reencarnación de Amón, que es el rey de los dioses. Los hermanos e hijos de Faraón son también la reencarnación de otros dioses, y ellos lo aconsejan, pero finalmente Faraón es quien decide...aunque hay dioses que tienen más influencia sobre él que otros...-  
  
-¿Y a que se refieren cuando dicen que los dioses egipcios han despertado?- preguntó Saga.  
  
-Quiere decir que han comenzado a prepararse para atacarnos-dijo Jabú- ellos ya están decididos-  
  
Pasaron varias horas discutiendo las opciones que tenían...si rendirse o pelear, o si trataban de negociar... A Seiya y los otros les parecieron eternas, pues no habían comido y se acercaba la hora de la cena...  
  
Saori se puso de pie.  
  
-Entonces, ya que entendimos el problema, tenemos tres opciones: rendirnos, desafiarlos o tratar de hacer un trato con ellos; ¿quién está a favor de rendirnos?- preguntó Saori. Un caballero de plata levantó la mano- ¿quién está a favor de desafiarlos- algunos caballeros levantaron la mano: Máscara Mortal, Milo, Shura y Aioria, y otros dos de plata, y Ban y Geki- ¿y quién está a favor de hacer un trato con ellos?- la mayoría de los caballeros votaron por esta opción.  
  
-Bien-dijo Saori- mañana que llegue el mensajero, intentaré convencerlo de hacer un trato. Si esto no funciona, no nos rendiremos, tendremos que defendernos, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-De acuerdo-dijeron los caballeros.  
  
-Entonces, nos reuniremos aquí dentro de dos días, para hacerles saber que fue lo que sucedió. Gracias a todos por venir-  
  
Todos se levantaron y salieron. Saori se dirigió a donde estaban Seiya y los otros.  
  
-Quiero que se queden aquí por lo menos otra noche-dijo Saori- el mensajero llega mañana...-  
  
-Valor, Saori- dijo Seiya- nosotros nos quedaremos contigo, no te dejaremos sola-.  
  
-Gracias, Seiya- dijo Saori- si tenemos que pelear de nuevo, les regresaré sus armaduras y sus poderes. Aunque yo quería que vivieran como jóvenes normales...-  
  
-No te preocupes por nosotros, Saori- dijo Shun.  
  
-Gracias, a los cinco-dijo Saori- ahora váyanse a comer algo y a dormir-  
  
-¿Seguro que no te quedas, Ikki?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Volveré pasado mañana- dijo Ikki- tengo cosas que hacer...-  
  
-Cuídate, hermano- dijo Shun. A Ikki le llamó la atención algo- ¿qué pasa?-  
  
-Nada -dijo Ikki con indiferencia- ¿qué te hiciste en las manos?-  
  
-Nada- dijo Shun. Ikki no insistió.  
  
-Bien- dijo Ikki- los veré en dos días...- y salió.  
  
-Shun- dijo Hyoga- sangraste otra vez. Mira: tus vendas están empapadas de sangre...-  
  
-Hyoga, ya te lo dije, es solo una pequeña herida, tal vez la abrí por accidente otra vez... no controlo mis manos cuando estoy distraído...¿quieres dejar de preocuparte por mí?- dijo Shun molesto.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Hyoga- solo trato de ayudar...-  
  
-Te lo agradezco, pero no es nada de que preocuparse...-dijo Shun.  
  
-Si tu lo dices...- dijo Hyoga- solo deja que te cambie esas vendas...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Shun. Al retirar las vendas, Hyoga limpió las heridas y colocó unas nuevas...no veía nada extraño en ellas.  
  
-Tal vez sangran tanto porque necesitas unos puntos- dijo Hyoga- pero yo digo que no deben tardar ya en sanar...-  
  
-Te lo agradezco- dijo Shun- ahora ve a dormir...-  
  
-Hasta mañana- dijo Hyoga, dejando solo a Shun.  
  
Shun miró las vendas en sus manos. Tenía una extraña sensación en las manos, una sensación difícil de describir...Tal vez eran las heridas, o tal vez el frío que hacía esa noche en Atenas...un frío al que ya no estaba acostumbrado...Shun se tapó con las sábanas de su cama y cerró los ojos...al final se quedó dormido, aunque no con la misma facilidad que los días anteriores...sentía que algo iba a suceder...algo muy malo...  
  
Al mismo tiempo, un anciano hablaba con una mujer joven, en un lugar alejado del Santuario.  
  
-Mira, niña, hasta este lugar se siente el miedo de Atena y de sus caballeros...sobre todo, del que tocó la estatua...-  
  
La joven no respondió.  
  
-Ya conoces las órdenes de Faraón, así que prepárate...- agregó el anciano  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
N/A: Tétrico, ¿no? Espero que les esté gustando... envíenme sus reviews para saber su opinión...  
  
Abby L. 


	4. C4: El Mensajero

CAPÍTULO 4: EL MENSAJERO  
  
La noche antes de la llegada del mensajero, alguien entró a la habitación de Seiya. Era Saori.  
  
-¡Saori!- dijo Seiya- ¿qué pasa?¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Nada- dijo Saori- es solo que tengo un presentimiento...algo malo está a punto de suceder...algo muy malo...-  
  
Seiya, al no saber que contestar, guardó silencio.  
  
-Es muy difícil, y aunque confío totalmente en ustedes cinco, no quiero que vuelvan a pelear... yo quisiera que vivieran normalmente...-  
  
-Saori, nosotros no podemos vivir normalmente si tu no lo haces...-dijo Seiya. Saori se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Bueno, espero que todo se solucione-dijo Saori.  
  
-No te preocupes demasiado, Saori-dijo Seiya- de nada sirve preocuparse, y te hace daño...-  
  
-Gracias, Seiya- dijo Saori, saliendo- la verdad necesitaba hablar contigo...mañana sabremos que es lo que pasará-  
  
Apenas se podía observar la salida del sol desde la casa de Aries, cuando Mu salió y se puso de pie en la entrada. Pudo ver que desde el pie de la escalera que conducía hacia donde se encontraba él, una figura había comenzado a subir, a pie, lentamente.  
  
Mu dio un largo y profundo suspiro.  
  
-Bien- pensó- aquí empieza todo-  
  
Cuando la figura llegó a la entrada de la casa de Aries, se detuvo frente a Mu, y éste se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Vestía una blusa blanca de lino, un pantalón de mezclilla abierto hasta las rodillas, y sandalias blancas. Tendría la misma edad de los caballeros de bronce.  
  
-¿Quien eres?- preguntó Mu- ¿qué te trae al Santuario de Atena?-  
  
-Soy el mensajero de Faraón-dijo la joven- vengo a hablar con Atena. Y tienes mi palabra de que no le haré ningún daño-  
  
Mu la observó con cuidado. Le parecía muy extraño que una joven así fuera el mensajero de Faraón. Mu se esperaba un mensajero muy distinto.  
  
-Déjala pasar, Mu- dijo una voz detrás de él. Era Dokho de Libra. Su rostro serio miraba a la joven que acababa de llegar.  
  
-¡Antiguo Maestro!- exclamó Mu sorprendido de ver a Dokho en su casa.  
  
-Mu, llévala con Atena- dijo Dokho-ya escuchaste que no le hará daño a Atena. Yo cuidaré tu templo...-  
  
Mu obedeció de inmediato. Acompañó a la joven a través de las 12 casas, ante las miradas extrañadas de los caballeros doraros. Al parecer, todos creían que el mensajero sería muy diferente.  
  
Seiya y los otros se encontraban con Saori cuando por fin llegaron. Al ver a Saori la joven se puso de rodillas delante de ella, pero Saori la levantó.  
  
-No lo hagas- dijo Saori- sé que tu también eres una diosa. Tu cosmo me lo dice-  
  
-Soy Nefer, la hija menor de Faraón-dijo la joven- en mí vive la diosa Hathor. Me han enviado a obligar a Atena y a sus caballeros que se rindan-  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Seiya- ¿eres la hija de Faraón, y te enviaron a ti?-ella asintió, y Seiya continuó- ¿no temen que te pase algo, o que te hagamos algo?-  
  
La joven no contestó.  
  
-Nefer- dijo Saori- no podemos rendirnos. No queremos luchar contra ustedes tampoco. ¿No hay otra manera?¿no podemos vivir en paz?-  
  
-Mi padre me ordenó matar a todos los caballeros si no te rendías-  
  
-¿Acaso puedes tu sola contra todos?-dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Claro que puedo-dijo con tristeza- Pero tendré que desobedecer. Todos los dioses de Egipto estamos en contra de esta guerra absurda. Seth, el único que quiere destruirlos, ha envenenado la mente de Faraón, y por eso se me ha ordenado venir- dijo Nefer bajando la mirada.  
  
-Veo que tu no tienes intención de luchar contra nosotros- dijo Saori- entonces, ¿por qué has venido?-  
  
-A advertirte-respondió Nefer-uno de tus caballeros tocó la estatua de Anubis. Esa estatua tenía una maldición. Si no me equivoco, sus manos deben de estar sangrando aún-.  
  
Todos miraron a Shun. Las vendas en sus manos estaban empapadas se sangre, de la cual ya caían gotas gruesas en el suelo. Cuando Nefer se acercó a Shun, un horrible dolor lo invadió, no solo en sus manos, sino también en todo el cuerpo; y un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios.  
  
-¡Shun!- gritó Seiya, sosteniendo a su amigo.  
  
-Eso es lo que pasa cuando has tocado un objeto maldito, y un egipcio está cerca- explicó Nefer- Ese objeto fue mandado para que fuera tocado por Atena, fue un intento silencioso de asesinarla-  
  
Saori miraba a Shun horrorizada...eso significaba que...  
  
-Me entristece que Faraón haya elegido un medio tan sucio. No te preocupes, Atena- agregó- Tu caballero no morirá, porque la única cura la poseo yo. Toma- dijo colocando un polvo de plata en sus manos, sonriendo.  
  
-Gra...gracias-dijo Shun con dificultad. En seguida, sus manos pararon de sangrar, y el dolor desapareció.  
  
-No cantes victoria aún- dijo Nefer- pues aun posees una maldición por haber tocado esa estatua, aunque no sientas dolor...-  
  
Shun la miró. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa triste, y sus ojos... Shun no podía apartar sus ojos de los suyos... hasta que ella se dio la vuelta para irse.  
  
-¡Espera!-dijo Saori- ¿a dónde vas?-  
  
-Al palacio-dijo Nefer con tristeza de nuevo-y a mi muerte-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-dijo Shun.  
  
-En mi país, la traición se castiga con venganza- dijo Nefer- Al ayudarlos, Seth me va a acusar de haber traicionado a Faraón, aunque mi conciencia me diga que estoy en lo correcto-.  
  
El corazón de Saori, como el de todos los caballeros, se conmovió.  
  
-Espera- dijo Saori- no vayas. Te matarán. Quédate mejor, únete a nosotros, y te ayudaremos a salvar a Faraón-.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué pueden hacer ustedes?- dijo Nefer.  
  
-Ya pensaremos en algo-dijo Saori- pero no vayas a buscar tu muerte. Quédate por favor-  
  
-¡Atena!- exclamaron los caballeros dorados, asombrados de que Saori permitiera que la hija de su enemigo se quedara.  
  
-Tus caballeros tienen razón. ¿Porqué confías en mí?- dijo Nefer.  
  
-Porque vi que no hay mentira en tus ojos- dijo Saori.  
  
Nefer dudó. A pesar de ser una diosa también, tenía miedo. Al ver el rostro decidido de Saori, sus dudas desaparecieron.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Nefer.  
  
-Al parecer nos traicionó, señor-dijo el anciano a un hombre- Atena la invitó a quedarse con ella. Además, curó al caballero que tocó la estatua maldita-  
  
-Bien, hizo lo que esperaba-dijo el hombre- ya no tengo problemas para convencer a Faraón que se deshaga de ella. En cuanto al caballero sobre quien cayó la maldición...ya tengo mis planes para él...-  
  
Esa noche, Shun no podía dormir. No podía olvidar el dolor que le produjeron sus heridas...nunca había sentido un dolor semejante. Tembló al pensar que pudo haber muerto... nunca antes le había temido a la muerte...  
  
Se levantó y salió de su habitación. El aire fresco de la noche soplaba fuerte y movía sus cabellos. De pronto recordó sus ojos...tenía que ver su rostro otra vez... era como una droga...le dolía, pero la necesitaba...tal vez eso era parte de la maldición...pero no podía dejar de desear ver su rostro de nuevo...y, sin poderse contener, entró en la habitación donde Nefer dormiría.  
  
Ella no estaba dormida tampoco. La cama estaba vacía. La joven estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a la ventana, cubriéndose con una sábana. Nefer miró a Shun con asombro.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella, asustada.  
  
-No te quiero lastimar-dijo Shun- es solo que necesitaba verte otra vez...- y se sonrojó, pues se había descubierto. Nefer sonrió.  
  
-Ya veo-dijo ella- ¿por qué no te sientas?- lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella.  
  
-No sabía que te gustaba ver las estrellas- dijo Shun.  
  
-Yo tampoco-dijo ella- Isis y sus lágrimas se ven más bonitas desde aquí-  
  
-¿Isis?-preguntó Shun.  
  
-Isis es la luna-dijo ella, y sonrió al ver el rostro asombrado de Shun- ella llora porque su esposo, el sol Osiris, acaba de morir, y sus lágrimas brillan en el cielo -dijo señalando las estrellas.  
  
-Yo no sabía eso- dijo Shun- Pero, ¿cómo murió el sol Osiris?-  
  
-El dios de la noche lo mató a traición, esperándolo escondido en el horizonte. Primero lo ahogó, luego lo cortó el pedazos y los esparció por todo el país. Seth lo mató-  
  
-¿Seth? ¿el que quiere destruir a Atena y a nosotros?-  
  
-Así es-  
  
-Esa es una historia triste. ¿A quien le gusta ver las lágrimas de una mujer que perdió a su esposo?-  
  
-La verdad, la historia no termina ahí. Isis buscó todos los fragmentos de su cuerpo, los juntó, y como conocía la magia, le devolvió la vida- dijo Nefer.  
  
-Bueno, así está bien- dijo Shun. Nefer suspiró- Para nosotros, la luna es el arco de Artemisa... pero no conozco ninguna historia. Mejor cuéntame otra, por favor-  
  
-Mira, el cielo es la diosa Nut. La tierra es el dios Geb. Ambos se amaban, pero se dice que hasta Amón-Ra estaba celoso de su felicidad, así que mandó a Shu, el viento, a colocarse entre los dos y separarlos- dijo Nefer.  
  
-Eso es triste-dijo Shun-¿no tenían derecho de ser felices?-  
  
-Yo digo que sí ¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto Nefer, mirando las manos de Shun.  
  
-Sí. Te lo agradezco mucho. Yo...-dijo mirándola...de nuevo sin poder quitar sus ojos de los de ella.  
  
-Yo...-dijo ella, pero tampoco podía evitar acercar su rostro al de Shun.  
  
Los labios de ambos apenas se tocaron, cuando ella se levantó asustada.  
  
-¡No! No puedo...-dijo apoyando su espalda en la pared.  
  
-Nefer...- dijo Shun con dulzura, levantándose también y acercándose a ella.  
  
-No puedo yo...-pero de nuevo, acercaba su rostro al de él. Shun la abrazó por la espalda, y ella lo tomó por los hombros.  
  
De nuevo, apenas se hubieron tocado los labios de ambos, ella lo empujó.  
  
-¡No puedo!-dijo ella- no puedo traicionar a todos así. No puedo querer así a un enemigo...-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-¡No! Aléjate de mí-dijo ella, y se dirigió a la puerta- por favor, vete...- abrió la puerta- por favor...-  
  
Aún sorprendido por la resistencia de Nefer, Shun salió de su habitación, con la cabeza abajo. La última vez que miró sus ojos, Shun pudo ver que estaba llorando. Ella cerró la puerta cuando él salió. Shun alcanzó a escuchar como se tiraba en la cama y lloraba.  
  
-No fue mi intención lastimarte...-susurró con cariño, y se fue a su habitación con tristeza.  
  
Así fue como Nefer, la hija menor de Faraón, se enamoró.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Espero que les esté gustando... No dejen de mandar sus reviews...  
  
Abby L. 


	5. C5: La Advertencia de Jonsu

CAPÍTULO 5: LA ADVERTENCIA DE JONSU  
  
Shun alcanzó a escuchar como Nefer se tiraba en la cama y lloraba.  
  
-No fue mi intención lastimarte...-susurró con cariño, y se fue a su habitación con tristeza.  
  
Ella escuchó estas palabras, y sollozó aún mas. Su corazón estaba lleno de tristeza, pues quería a Shun, pero al amarlo traicionaría a su rey. La mayor parte de la noche la pasó llorando, hasta que la fatiga provocó que se durmiera.  
  
Shun, en su habitación, aún no comprendía porque ella se negaba a amarlo.  
  
-Tal vez es demasiado pronto- se dijo antes de acostarse.  
  
Varios cientos de kilómetros lejos de ahí, un joven miraba a través de su ventana, y alcanzó a sentir la tristeza de Nefer.  
  
-¡Nefer!-dijo- el cosmo de mi hermana llora... no puede ser... ¿será que esos caballeros de Atena le han hecho daño?-  
  
El joven salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Faraón. Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando un anciano lo llamó.  
  
-Jonsu- dijo- ¿qué asunto tienes con Faraón?-  
  
-Un asunto que no es tuyo, Seth- dijo el joven, ignorándolo y abriendo la puerta. Faraón estaba sentado en una silla de oro, y miraba hacia el este por su ventana. Se sorprendió de ver a Jonsu.  
  
-Hijo- le dijo- ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?-  
  
-Padre- dijo el joven poniéndose de rodillas- acabo de sentir el cosmo mi hermana Nefer llorando... no debiste mandarla con Atena y los caballeros, ahora algo malo le pasó-  
  
-Imposible- dijo Seth entrando también de rodillas- nada malo le puede suceder a la diosa Hathor, el Ojo del Sol-  
  
-Padre- dijo Jonsu ignorando al anciano Seth- déjame ir con ella y traerla de regreso...-  
  
Faraón volteó a ver a Seth, quien asintió.  
  
-Está bien. Ten cuidado, y tráela de regreso- dijo Faraón.  
  
Jonsu salió, y Seth lo siguió.  
  
-Jonsu- le dijo Seth- no confíes en los caballeros de Atena, porque quieren quedarse con tu hermana-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Jonsu.  
  
-Ve y lo verás- dijo Seth- verás que no te dejaran traerla-  
  
-Ya veré- dijo Jonsu, y desapareció.  
  
-Jonsu, el hijo mayor de Faraón, será entonces quien destruya a Atena. No sabe que su hermana nos traicionó...y cuando lo descubra...-dijo Seth cuando se quedó solo.  
  
En el Santuario, los caballeros dorados estaban en una reunión de nuevo, junto con Saori y los caballeros de bronce, y hablaban de lo que había sucedido con el mensajero.  
  
-Entonces no se hable más- dijo Seiya- vamos a Egipto y ayudemos a Faraón...-  
  
-¿Y que planeas hacer al respecto?- dijo Ikki- ni siquiera sabemos por donde empezar...-  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudarlos?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Los dioses egipcios no necesitamos ayuda de Atena o de los caballeros-dijo una voz. Un joven apareció ante ellos. Los caballeros se pararon de inmediato.  
  
-¿Tu quien eres?- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Soy Jonsu, hijo mayor de Faraón, y he venido por Nefer- dijo.  
  
-¿Eres un dios egipcio también?- preguntó Saori, y Jonsu asintió.  
  
-No podemos permitir que te la lleves- dijo Seiya. Jonsu recordó las palabras de Seth.  
  
-Seth me dijo que ustedes me impedirían llevarme a mi hermana, y no le creí, hasta ahora...- dijo Jonsu- quítense de mi camino, o mueran...-  
  
-¡Jonsu!- gritó Nefer abriendo la puerta de su habitación- ¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Sentí tu cosmo llorar, y creí que algo malo te había sucedido. Faraón me permitió venir por ti, pero Atena y sus caballeros me lo impiden.  
  
-Hacen bien, hermano, porque no puedo volver- dijo Nefer.  
  
-¿Porqué?-  
  
-Porque me niego a luchar contra Atena. Además, rompí la maldición de la estatua de Anubis-  
  
-¿Y eso es malo?-dijo Jonsu- yo también me niego a luchar contra Atena-  
  
-¿No lo comprendes, hermano?- dijo Nefer- Seth nos ha enviado aquí como una trampa. Si volvemos, nos acusarán de traidores y nos matarán. Seth quiere eliminarnos a los dos, los herederos de Faraón, para ser él faraón.  
  
-Pero debes volver, eres Hathor, el Ojo del Sol, eres la protección de Faraón- dijo Jonsu.  
  
-No puedo- dijo ella- Seth se encargará de eliminarme-  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer?- dijo Jonsu.  
  
-Vuelve al palacio, y cuida de nuestro padre- dijo ella- eso es lo primero que debes hacer. Sé que Seth mandará de nuevo por mí, y me llevarán a Egipto por la fuerza. Entonces te diré que hacer...-  
  
-Si tu lo dices- dijo Jonsu- espero que sepas lo que haces-  
  
-Confía en mi- dijo Nefer.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Jonsu- te veré entonces. Cuídate-  
  
-Cuídate tú- dijo Nefer- tú estarás más cerca del peligro. Otra cosa, hermano...-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Pídele a Shu que no sople tan fuerte, tengo frío aquí...-dijo Nefer sonriendo.  
  
Nefer estaba sentada en una roca, mirando hacia abajo. La casa de Aries, por la que había entrado al santuario, se veía pequeña y lejana. Suspiró. El aire revolvía sus cabellos negros. Shun la miraba desde lejos, con su mano en el pecho...el corazón le dolía...pero tenía que ver sus ojos de nuevo...  
  
-¿Puedo?-le preguntó acercándose.  
  
-Si quieres- dijo ella.  
  
-Escucha, siento mucho lo de anoche, yo...-  
  
-No tienes que disculparte-dijo ella- yo lo siento, fue mi culpa...-  
  
Quedaron en silencio un rato. Ella miraba y admiraba el paisaje que se mostraba ahí.  
  
-Shun- dijo- dime que es eso...-  
  
-Ahí entrenan los jóvenes que quieren llegar a ser caballeros- dijo Shun- bueno, a los que les tocó entrenar aquí-  
  
-¿Tu no entrenaste aquí?-  
  
-No. Algunos caballeros dorados entrenaron aquí. También mi amigo Seiya. Yo entrené en la isla de Andrómeda-  
  
-¿En la isla de Andrómeda?- dijo ella- entonces tu conociste a Juneth-  
  
-Sí- dijo Shun sorprendido- ¿tu también?-  
  
-Un poco- dijo ella- June se quedó dos años en el palacio de mi padre cuando éramos niñas... y nunca me dejaba hacer nada, no quería que me metiera en problemas ni que hiciera nada peligroso...-  
  
Shun sonrió.  
  
-Esa es la June que yo conocí- dijo.  
  
Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Shun recordó algo que había dicho Jonsu.  
  
-¿Qué significa que eres el Ojo del Sol?-  
  
-Ah, ese es el nombre que Amón-Ra le da a su hija Hathor cuando la envía a pelear. Ella es la protectora más fuerte de Faraón-  
  
-O sea, tú -  
  
-Si, por eso, Seth me mandó, con la esperanza de que ustedes se deshagan de mí por él. Así podrá tomar el trono sin problemas-  
  
Silencio otra vez. Shun miró hacia el suelo. Muy cerca de los pies de Nefer, había una serpiente.  
  
-¡Cuidado!- gritó Shun- una serpiente...-  
  
Nefer se sorprendo. Sin embargo, no se movió. La observó por largo rato. Nefer tomó la serpiente con sus manos.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- susurró Shun.  
  
Nefer no respondió. La serpiente en sus manos se convirtió en un papiro, con viarias formas extrañas escritas en él. Lo leyó de prisa.  
  
-No puede ser...-dijo ella- tengo que hablar con Atena-  
  
Shun acompañó a Nefer con Saori.  
  
-Atena- dijo Nefer- mi hermano me acaba de mandar este mensaje-mostró el papel en que se había transformado la serpiente- Seth ha ordenado que lo encierren, y ha mandado un ejército a destruir este santuario y a llevarme de vuelta-  
  
-Entonces- dijo Saori- debemos estar preparados. Shun, avisa a los caballeros dorados, por favor- Shun salió- ahora, dime que puedo hacer...-  
  
-Sus poderes son muy inferiores a los de tus caballeros- dijo Nefer- Seth no puede ganar, a menos de que haga trampa...así que deben tener mucho cuidado de que vayan a jugar sucio...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Saori.  
  
-Yo pelearé- dijo Nefer- les ayudaré, y Seth volverá a temblar ante el Ojo del Sol...-  
  
Esa noche, Saori mandó a los caballeros de bronce a dormir, aunque Seiya reclamaba que también quería luchar.  
  
-Ya te dije que no, Seiya-  
  
-Pero Saori...-  
  
-Nada de peros- dijo Saori- ahora vete a dormir antes de que pierda la paciencia-  
  
-Está bien, está bien- dijo Seiya- no te enojes...-  
  
Nefer también se había retirado a su habitación y, de nuevo, Shun sintió un impulso por volver a verla. Tocó la puerta, y Nefer le permitió pasar.  
  
-Hola. ¿Tú de nuevo?- dijo ella.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que haga? Tus ojos son como una droga...tengo que verlos todo el tiempo...-  
  
-Shun...-  
  
-Lo siento- dijo él- yo...- y salió de ahí, avergonzado, y se fue a su habitación.  
  
-Shun- susurró ella antes de cerrar la puerta- yo también te quiero, pero no puedo...-  
  
Mu escuchó un ruido cerca de la entrada de la casa de Aries. Se acercó a la entrada. Varios caballeros de plata se habían reunido al pie de las escaleras, y de seguro ellos habían producido el ruido. Pero ya no había nadie.  
  
-¿A dónde habrán ido los caballeros de plata?- se preguntó. De pronto, sintió un piquete en su brazo derecho y, al darse la vuelta, encontró a Kiki- ¡Kiki! ¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
Pero Kiki no respondió. Solo lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro. Mu comenzó a sentir cansancio...su vista se empezó a nublar...-  
  
-¡Kiki!- dijo Mu casi sin fuerza- ayúdame...por...favor...- y cayó al suelo inconsciente.  
  
Nefer seguía en su habitación, sentada junto a la ventana, mirando las estrellas de nuevo, cuando una serpiente entró por la puerta.  
  
-Tu...-dijo- tu no vienes de parte de Jonsu...-  
  
Shun dormía en su habitación. De pronto, algo lo despertó. Un piquete en su brazo, y un peso sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, y dos ojos verdes aparecieron frente a los suyos.  
  
-¡Nefer!-dijo Shun- que...- pero ella lo calló con beso profundo. Shun estaba confundido...pero si ella le acababa de decir...  
  
-¿Qué pasa, corazón?- dijo ella- ¿porqué dudas?-  
  
-Tu dijiste que no...-  
  
Shun creyó estar soñando, pero... algo raro pasaba... no podía moverse, y sus ojos se estaban empezando a nublar...  
  
-¿Qué...me...?- trató de decir. Vio que ella se convertía en una mujer distinta, más grande. Y aparecieron otras dos idénticas.  
  
-Aún no pierde la conciencia- dijo la que estaba sobre Shun. Se dirigió a él- no soy Nefer, pero no te preocupes, los dos estarán juntos en la muerte...nosotras somos las hadas de Seth- puso una rodilla en el pecho de Shun y con sus brazos sostuvo los de él. Sus manos empezaron a sangrar de nuevo.  
  
-De...dejame- dijo Shun con dificultad. Ya casi no veía, y apenas sentía. Otra de las hadas sostenía sus pies. Trató de gritar con la fuerza que le quedaba, advertirle a Saori, pero la tercera hada metió un pedazo de tela en su boca.  
  
-Buen intento, pequeño...- dijo el hada- el veneno ya recorrió todo tu cuerpo. Ahora, no te resistas más y duerme...-  
  
Shun no pudo hacer nada. Perdió la conciencia.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Esperen el próximo capítulo... y no dejen de mandar sus reviews...  
  
Abby L. 


	6. C6: Resolver el Acertijo

CAPÍTULO 6: RESOLVER EL ACERTIJO  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Kiki llegó tarde a la casa de Aries a continuar su entrenamiento. Le pareció extraño no ver a Mu sentado en la entrada del templo, esperándolo como siempre. Entró y lo buscó. Lo que vio dentro lo sorprendió e hizo que subiera hacia el templo de Atena.  
  
-¡Saori! ¡Saori!- llegó gritando.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Kiki?- preguntó Saori sorprendida.  
  
-¡Mu ha desaparecido!-dijo desesperado- ¡La casa de Aries es un desastre! Todo rasgado...todo manchado de sangre... y la armadura de Aries está tirada en el suelo, ya encontré todas las partes...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Kanon sorprendido- voy enseguida-.  
  
Kanon acompañó a Kiki de regreso a la casa de Aries, y vio que, en efecto, todas las telas estaban rasgadas, y el suelo tenía dos charcos de sangre, uno muy cerca del otro. Kanon los examinó con calma y con cuidado. Una mano marcada en el suelo con sangre. Kanon puso su mano ligeramente por arriba de ella, y se dio cuenta que eran del mismo tamaño.  
  
-Esta mano es la de Mu- dijo Kanon- y traía su armadura puesta...estos bordes lo dicen...-  
  
-Pero, ¿quién sería capaz de vencer a Mu, quitarle la armadura y luego irse?- dijo Kiki.  
  
-No me lo explico- dijo Kanon dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa de Aries- si había caballeros de plata allá abajo, cuidando la entrada...también ellos han desaparecido...-  
  
En ese momento, Shaina y Marín subieron.  
  
-¡Kanon!- dijo Shaina-ya encontramos a los caballeros de plata que deberían estar aquí...-  
  
-Están heridos- dijo Marín- los encontramos allá abajo- señaló un lugar alejado del Santuario-parece que los atacaron y los arrastraron allá...-  
  
-Gracias-dijo Kanon, y se dio la vuelta con rapidez para subir hacia la casa de Tauro.  
  
-Kanon, ¿qué haces?- dijo Shaina.  
  
-Tengo que ver si todos los caballeros dorados están bien-dijo Kanon- Atacaron a Mu, y no nos dimos cuenta...-  
  
Los cuatro recorrieron las Doce Casas y vieron que todos los caballeros dorados estaban bien, y que ninguno había visto u oído nada extraño la noche anterior...salvo Shaka, que mencionó que había escuchado un débil siseo que lo distrajo...Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Saori, le contaron lo que habían visto en la casa de Aries, lo que habían encontrado Shaina y Marín, y lo que Shaka había oído.  
  
-Hay que preguntarle a ella- dijo Kanon- ella debe saber que sucedió... si fueron los dioses egipcios los que hicieron esto...- y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la diosa egipcia. A los pocos minutos volvió, acompañado de Seiya.  
  
-Desapareció también- dijo Kanon- acabo de pasar por ahí... y su habitación está exactamente como la casa de Aries...todo rasgado y el suelo manchado de sangre...-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Saori- entonces llegaron hasta acá...Seiya, ¿dónde están los demás?- Seiya se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Supongo que siguen durmiendo-respondió.  
  
-No...alguien falta- dijo Saori- no puede ser... Shun...-  
  
-¡Shun! Iré a ver- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Saori.  
  
Ambos entraron a la habitación, y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron. Shun también había desaparecido. Y no solo encontraron las sábanas y el suelo manchados de sangre...  
  
-Mira, Saori- dijo Seiya- huellas...- había huellas de pies formadas de sangre- son pequeñas, deben de ser de mujer...son tres pares de huellas distintas... y además- recogió un pedazo de papel con letras que no podía leer.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir esto?-dijo Saori- si son tres mujeres que entraron, descalzas, que atacaron a los caballeros de plata, luego a Mu...después pasaron las Doce Casas sin ser vistas...llegaron hasta acá y atacaron a estos dos, y dejaron este mensaje...-  
  
-Saori, hay que traer a Jabú y a Shaka, ellos debe saber algo...-dijo Seiya- por lo menos sabe más que nosotros...-  
  
-¡Kanon! Trae a Jabú, por favor- dijo Saori.  
  
Minutos después, Jabú entró y miró asombrado la habitación, y Shaka detrás de él.  
  
-¡Shun!-dijo- ¿Es cierto...?-  
  
-Jabú, ¿que significa esto?-dijo Seiya entregándole el papel.  
  
-Bueno, dice que Mu y Shun están vivos- dijo Jabú- pero no por mucho tiempo. Dice que serán juzgados por retener a la diosa...-  
  
-Eso es absurdo- dijo Seiya- ella se quedó porque quiso...-  
  
-...y que lo más probable es que mueran... Dice que desafían a Atena y a sus caballeros... y que volverán a atacar... y la firma es la de un dios- dijo Jabú- es de Seth, el dios del mal-.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Mira- dijo mostrándole el papel- es el dibujo de un hombre sentado...ese es el símbolo de un dios... pero ve que está deforme... ese es el símbolo de Seth-.  
  
-Eso suena muy mal- dijo Shaka- ahora solo Nefer puede salvar a Shun y a Mu, aunque ella también está en peligro...-  
  
-¿Y que probabilidades tiene de salvarlos?-  
  
-Muchas- dijo Shaka- Todos, incluso el rey de los dioses egipcios, le temen a Hathor, el Ojo del Sol...-  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir Ojo del Sol?- dijo Seiya- ayer, su hermano dijo eso...-  
  
-Ella, si quiere, puede transformarse y matar a quien quiera, sea dios o mortal, pues su fuerza es infinita...- dijo Shaka- Hasta Faraón le tendrá miedo...-  
  
-Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Jabú- ¿cómo pudieron entrar sin ser vistas por los caballeros dorados?-  
  
-Tengo que ver la otra habitación- dijo Seiya, y salió seguido de Saori y Jabú. Cuando entraron, vieron que, como había dicho Kanon, una enorme mancha de sangre en el suelo. Pero junto a ella...dos palabras escrita con sangre, una debajo de la otra; al parecer la escribieron con dificultad.  
  
-'SNAKES' 'FÉE'- leyó Seiya- ¿qué quiere decir esto?-  
  
-'Snakes' significa 'Serpientes'en ingles- dijo Saori- esa es la respuesta. Nefer escribió eso. Así fue como entraron sin ser vistas...como serpientes...y Shaka dijo que había escuchado un siseo...-  
  
-Genial-dijo Seiya cruzando los brazos- eso no nos dice quienes fueron...-  
  
-'Fée' significa 'Hada' en francés- dijo Saori.  
  
-¿Tu abuelo te hizo estudiar todos esos idiomas?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-¿Pues qué crees que hacía mientras ustedes estaban entrenando?- dijo Saori.  
  
-¡Hadas! ¡Lo tengo!- dijo Jabú- las siete hadas. Existen siete hadas que profetizan el destino... Ellas pueden tomar la forma que quieran...-  
  
-Genial- repitió Seiya- ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?-  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Saori- debemos, primero que nada, ir por Mu y por Shun, no podemos abandonarlos...-  
  
-¿Nos devolverás las armaduras?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¿Tantas ganas tienes de pelear de nuevo?- dijo Saori.  
  
-Saori, Shun es como mi hermano ahora...- dijo Seiya- no permitiré que le pase nada... con o sin tu permiso, con o sin mi armadura o mis poderes, iré hasta Egipto y lo traeré, aunque sea lo último que haga...-  
  
-Y no es el único- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Yo también iré- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Saori con tristeza- hay que avisar a Ikki también...-  
  
-Saori- dijo Seiya- no estés triste. Tenemos que ayudar a Shun-  
  
-A mí me salvó la vida una vez...- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Y a mí también- dijo Seiya- no podemos abandonarlo...-  
  
-Tienen razón- dijo Saori- les regresaré sus armaduras y sus poderes...y ustedes irán a salvarlos...-  
  
Shun despertó. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Se encontró en una habitación casi vacía, excepto por una cama muy extraña, dorada. Las ventanas no tenían vidrios ni cortinas, y por ellas entraba un viento caliente, seco.  
  
Shun sentía sus labios secos, y que la sed y el calor lo abrasaban. Un ardor en sus ojos lo obligó a cerrarlos. Trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Estaba en el suelo, y estaba atado de pies y manos.  
  
-Demonios- pensó- si tan solo tuviera mis poderes...-  
  
En una esquina de la habitación, había un bulto que no podía distinguir bien. Era blanco y... Shun tardó un poco pero lo reconoció.  
  
-¡Mu!- dijo. Se arrastró como pudo hacia donde estaba Mu, aún inconsciente. No traía su armadura, sino sus ropas normales, y sus brazos y rostro estaban llenos de arañazos- Mu, despierta, por favor...- dijo mientras empujaba la espalda de Mu con sus rodillas. Mu despertó.  
  
-¡Shun!- dijo sorprendido-¿qué pasó?¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que Kiki estaba frente a mí y...-cerró los ojos- que seco está aquí...¿dónde estamos?-  
  
-Ni idea- dijo Shun- acabo de despertar también. ¿Dónde está tu armadura?-  
  
-No sé- dijo Mu apretando los ojos- cuando perdí la conciencia aún la traía...-  
  
Shun miró a su alrededor. La puerta de esa habitación estaba cerrada. Miró la cama dorada. En la cabecera, había dos águilas, y Shun no pudo distinguir si eran reales o solo estatuas. Había una persona dormida sobre la cama. Era una mujer vestida de blanco, descalza, de cabellos largos y negros, con una diadema de oro en la frente. Era...  
  
-¡Nefer!- susurró Shun- también está aquí-  
  
-Ya entiendo- dijo Mu- estamos en Egipto. Pero, ¿qué nos hicieron? ¿porqué nos trajeron? Yo no vi a nadie más que a Kiki...-  
  
-Eran tres mujeres- dijo Shun- pero pueden tomar la forma de otras personas...tal vez por eso viste a Kiki... yo alcancé a verlas antes de desmayarme... dijeron algo de un veneno...-  
  
-Vaya, si los caballeros de Atena no son tontos...- dijo una voz. Un anciano entró a la habitación y se dirigió a donde estaban ellos.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- gritó Shun enfadado.  
  
-Vaya, que eres maleducado...-dijo el anciano- soy el dios Seth, hermano de Faraón...-  
  
-¡Tú!- dijo Mu- tú eres quien quiere matar a Atena...-  
  
-No solo a Atena- dijo Seth- sino también a todos sus caballeros...y voy a empezar por ustedes...- levantó a Shun con una mano y lo lanzó contra la pared si esfuerzo- aunque este mocoso no tiene siquiera sus poderes...- dijo, y sacó una daga de sus ropas- A ustedes no puedo matarlos hasta que sean juzgados por Faraón, pero no falta mucho para eso...-  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo Mu.  
  
-Primero, tengo que eliminar el Ojo del Sol- dijo Seth- porque ella es la única que puede vencerme ahora...-  
  
-No te atrevas- dijo Shun.  
  
-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?- dijo Seth en tono de burla, acercándose a la cama y levantando la daga.  
  
-¡NOOOOO!-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Hola a todos...espero que les esté gustando... Por favor no dejen de enviar sus reviews... Se que todo esto suena muy fumado pero todo lo he sacado de mitos egipcios que he leído...se los recomiendo...  
  
Abby L. 


	7. C7: Ataques contra el Santuario

CAPÍTULO 7: ATAQUES CONTRA EL SANTUARIO  
  
El malvado dios Seth acercó la daga al cuello de la joven diosa Hathor.  
  
-Que fortuna- dijo Seth- de mis siete hadas, las dos que tienen el veneno más efectivo se encargaron de Nefer, la diosa Hathor. El veneno de mis hadas no mata, solo hace sangrar un poco y duerme...pero parece que el efecto dura más en la pequeña diosa...-  
  
-Déjala en paz- gritó Shun.  
  
-¡Calla!- gritó Seth- tú deberías estar muerto... pero esta niña nos traicionó, de eso estoy seguro. Tengo que deshacerme del Ojo del Sol...-  
  
-¡No! No lo hagas...-dijo Shun retorciéndose para liberarse.  
  
-Olvídalo, niño, nunca te liberarás a tiempo- dijo Seth burlándose- y aunque así fuera, ¿qué puedes hacer contra mí?- y se volvió hacia la diosa dormida- lo siento, sobrina, pero te negaste a ayudarme...pero no te preocupes, tu hermano y estos dos caballeros de Atena pronto te acompañarán...así que vete al Bello Oeste con Osiris...¡Muere!-  
  
Pero las dos águilas en la cabecera comenzaron a volar. Una golpeó a Seth y la otra le quitó la daga y la tiró por la ventana. Mu y Shun miraron esto sorprendidos, y Seth se enfadó.  
  
-¡Isis! ¡Neftis!- dijo Seth- ¿ustedes también están en mi contra?-  
  
Para sorpresa de los dos caballeros de Atena, las dos águilas se convirtieron en mujeres.  
  
-Seth-dijo una de ellas- aunque seas nuestro hermano, no podemos permitir que mates al Ojo del Sol, la más bella y terrible de las diosas-  
  
-Ella es la única protección de Faraón, así que déjala y vete- dijo la otra- porque aunque seas mi esposo, ni Isis ni yo vamos a permitir que le hagas daño-  
  
-No hace falta- dijo Seth- entonces primero me desharé de Atena y de sus caballeros, y después llevaré a cabo mis planes para con este país...ya envié a mis hadas de nuevo al Santuario-  
  
-Saori...-murmuró Shun.  
  
Seth salió enfadado de la habitación. Las dos mujeres se acercaron a Nefer, que dormía aún sobre la cama dorada.  
  
-Está bien, Neftis- dijo una de ellas, Isis, después de observarla con cuidado- el veneno de las hadas no mata, solo hace dormir... ella despertará pronto...- miró a los dos caballeros que estaban en el suelo- y supongo que ustedes dos son los caballeros de Atena. Yo soy la diosa Isis-  
  
-La luna-dijo Shun recordando- y las estrellas son las lágrimas que brillan en el cielo-  
  
-Muy bien, caballero-dijo Isis sonriendo- y ella es Neftis, mi hermana-  
  
-Tengan cuidado- dijo Neftis- Seth quiere deshacerse de ustedes y de Atena-  
  
-Nosotras debemos irnos- dijo Isis- porque debemos seguir vigilando a Seth, porque también ha tratado de matar a Jonsu, el hermano mayor de esta niña-  
  
-Esperen a que ella despierte... Cuídense, caballeros de Atena-dijo Neftis, y ambas volvieron a convertirse en águilas y salieron volando por la ventana.  
  
-¿Sabes?- dijo Shun cuando él y Mu volvieron a quedarse solos- yo creo que estos dioses egipcios no son tan malos...-  
  
-Ni yo- dijo débilmente Mu. Miró al techo- hace demasiado calor...no lo soporto más-  
  
-Yo también tengo mucho calor...y el clima aquí es demasiado seco-  
  
-Lo sé... ¿qué haremos?- dijo Mu cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Ni idea- dijo Shun- pero hay que pensar en algo antes de que nos maten a los dos...-  
  
En el Santuario, Shaka meditaba como siempre, cuando escuchó un ligero siseo. Se levantó de inmediato y abrió los ojos.  
  
-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo- ¿otra vez ustedes?-  
  
-Soy yo- fue la respuesta -soy Ikki- . Shaka lo miró. Efectivamente, era el fénix.  
  
-¿Qué vienes a hacer?- dijo Shaka. Ikki no contestó.  
  
En ese momento, Shaka tuvo una sensación extraña...sintió algo en su brazo...su corazón latía con una fuerza que dolía...su vista se comenzó a nublar...se puso de rodillas.  
  
-Ikki- dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho, sobre el corazón- no me... ayúdame...- miró sus manos...estaba sangrando...no podía respirar... Ikki no se movió- ¿qué está...?- pero cayó al suelo boca abajo, inconsciente.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el templo de Atena, Saori y los otros trataron de explicarle a Ikki lo que había pasado con Shun.  
  
-¿Que mi hermano qué?- dijo Ikki enfadado.  
  
-Ikki, tranquilízate- dijo Saori- ya pensaremos que hacer...-  
  
-¿Y en dónde demonios está?-  
  
-En Egipto- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¡¿Egipto?!- dijo Ikki- ¿y cómo demonios llegó allá?-  
  
Saori no contestó, porque Kanon acababa de llegar.  
  
-Serpiente- dijo Kanon mostrando lo que llevaba en las manos- Aldebarán la mató hace rato, está...- pero en ese momento, la serpiente se convirtió en un pedazo de papel. Seiya lo recogió y desdobló. Leyó:  
  
'Votres amis sont ici, avec ma soeur. Les autres dieux voulent les tuer, mais ma soeur fera tout pour les empecher de faire. Jonsu'  
  
-No entiendo- dijo Seiya- Saori, todo tuyo-  
  
-Honestamente- dijo Saori- deberías tomar unas clases de francés...-  
  
-¿Para qué?- dijo Seiya- solo tengo que preguntarte-  
  
-Muy gracioso- dijo Saori- dice: 'Sus amigos están aquí, con mi hermana. Los otros dioses quieren matarlos, pero mi hermana hará todo para evitar que lo hagan. Jonsu'-  
  
-Jonsu es el hermano de Nefer- dijo Seiya- el que está encerrado...-  
  
-Eso quiere decir que Shun y Mu están vivos-dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Miren- dijo Saori, desdoblando el papel por completo- una lista: Aries, Virgo, Escorpión, Leo, Sagitario, Géminis, Acuario, Cáncer, Piscis, Tauro, Libra, Capricornio-  
  
-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo Hyoga- Aries... si Mu fue el primero que se llevaron...-  
  
-¡No puede ser!- gritó Seiya- ¡Shaka!-  
  
-¡Vamos!- gritó Ikki.  
  
-Hyoga, quédate con Saori- dijo Seiya mientras que él, Shiryu, Ikki y Kanon bajaban hacia la casa de Virgo. Encontraron a Shaka tendido en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre, aparentemente inconsciente. Junto a él, cuatro mujeres que le quitaban la armadura y aventaban cada parte de ella, pero justo cuando vieron que había más personas, se desvanecieron como niebla...  
  
Kanon, Seiya y los otros se acercaron a Shaka.  
  
-¡Shaka!- dijo Kanon- ¡Shaka, despierta!-  
  
-Ha sido envenenado- dijo Seiya- ¡miren!- señaló dos heridas en uno de los brazos de Shaka, como los dientes de una serpiente.  
  
-Es impresionante- dijo Ikki- primero Mu y luego Shaka... ellos son caballeros dorados ¿cómo lo hacen?-  
  
-Parece que esas criaturas solo atacan cuando su víctima está sola- dijo Shiryu- porque se esfumaron en el momento en que llegamos nosotros-  
  
-No podemos dejar a Shaka aquí así, esas cosas podrían volver. Vamos a llevarlo con Saori- dijo Seiya. Volvieron con Saori y Hyoga, y les explicaron lo que habían visto.  
  
-¡Shaka!- dijo Saori cuando lo vió.  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Hay que avisar a los caballeros dorados- dijo Seiya- el siguiente en la lista es Milo. Aún así, ninguno de ellos debe quedarse solo...-  
  
-Si Atena está de acuerdo, que dos de ellos protejan cada casa, comenzando por la de Escorpión- dijo Kanon- y que Shaka se quede en el templo, y yo me quedaré a vigilarlo. Además, debemos traer a una o dos amazonas que se queden con Atena...-  
  
-Shaina y Marín pueden hacerlo- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¿Y con respecto a Shun y Mu?- dijo Hyoga- No podemos dejarlos...¿qué haremos?-  
  
-Ir a Egipto y traerlos-dijo Seiya- Que los caballeros dorados se queden aquí a proteger el santuario, y que Saori nunca esté sola-  
  
-Entonces vamos- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Esperen- dijo Saori- se les olvida algo...- y les dio cinco esferas con una pequeña luz dentro de ellas- esos son sus poderes. Se los devuelvo. Kanon- dijo dirigiéndose al gemelo- las armaduras de bronce están en la habitación del patriarca. Dáselas, por favor-  
  
-Así se hará- dijo Kanon.  
  
-Ese- dijo Saori a Seiya, señalando la esfera más pequeña, que sobraba- es el poder de Shun. Cuando lo vean, dénselo-.  
  
-Gracias, Saori- dijo Seiya- y tú, cuídate mientras no estamos. Ya sabes que van a volver a atacar-  
  
-No se preocupen por mí, y por favor, tengan mucho cuidado- dijo Saori- los estaré esperando...-  
  
Después de mucho esforzarse y retorcerse, Shun logró librar sus manos. Desató sus pies, para después librar las manos y pies de Mu. Éste, una vez libre, no se levantó.  
  
-Mu- dijo Shun, arrodillándose a su lado- ¿aun te sientes mal?-  
  
-No puedo moverme- dijo Mu- ni un solo músculo...¿qué tenía ese veneno tan poderoso?-  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Shun- y tampoco entiendo como no tiene el mismo efecto conmigo...-  
  
-Es porque te puse el polvo de los lotos- dijo una vocecita desde la cama. Nefer ya había despertado. Shun se levantó y la miró.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.  
  
-Si. Pero estoy como tu amigo. No puedo moverme, ni podré en un largo tiempo. Ay, ojalá pudiera advertirle a Atena...- dijo con tristeza.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué fue eso?¿qué nos atacó?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Son las Hadas del horizonte- dijo ella- las hadas de Seth. Su veneno paraliza tu cuerpo, te hace sangrar por donde la piel es más gruesa...las manos y los pies...y luego te sume en un sueño profundo...- suspiró, y continuó- Para atacar, deben convertirse en serpientes. Y también pueden convertirse en cualquier persona-  
  
-¿Y pueden leer la mente?- dijo Shun, preocupado, pues una de las hadas se había convertido en Nefer y parecía haber adivinado sus pensamientos.  
  
-No- dijo ella- pero pueden leer los sentimientos que tienes hacia una persona-  
  
-Ah- dijo Shun, no menos preocupado que antes- pero entonces la persona que vi antes de desmayarme no fue real, sino una de ellas...-  
  
-Supongo- dijo ella- ¿porqué preguntas?-  
  
-Por nada- dijo Shun, sonrojándose un poco.  
  
Milo rondaba por la casa de Escorpión, mirando con cuidado hacia todos lados, pues acababa de ver lo que le había sucedido a Shaka, cuando escuchó algo raro.  
  
-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo- ¡Conteste o voy a atacar!-  
  
-Somos nosotras, Shaina y Marín- dijo una voz. Milo vio a las dos amazonas.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Milo?- dijo Marín- que agresivo...-  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Milo- ¿no vieron lo que le sucedió a Shaka?-  
  
-No- dijo Shaina- Pero sentimos el cosmo de Atena llamándonos, por eso venimos-  
  
-Bueno, yo me voy adelantando-dijo Marín- te veo allá, Shaina...-  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo ella. Marín se fue y Shaina se acercó a Milo, quien retrocedió un paso- Milo, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo tocando sus brazos- estás muy tenso... no te preocupes...no te pasará lo mismo que Shaka...-  
  
-Yo...- pero no alcanzó a contestar, porque Shaina se quitó su máscara y lo calló con un beso. Fue entonces, cuando Milo sintió algo extraño en uno de sus brazos- ¿qué...?- pero comenzó a sentirse mal- Shaina...¿qué me pasa?- dijo cayendo de rodillas...su vista se había nublado y tenía dificultad en respirar...sus manos empezaron a sangrar- tu no eres...-pero antes de que pudiera terminar, cayó a los pies de Shaina, y ya no se movió.  
  
Shaina le quitó el casco, y se convirtió en una de las hadas.  
  
-Vengan, hermanas, antes de que sea tarde...-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Espero que les esté gustando... No dejen de mandar reviews, los espero...  
  
Abby L. 


	8. C8: Ramsés

CAPÍTULO 8: RAMSÉS  
  
-¡Atena!- llegó Kanon, seguido de 9 de los caballeros dorados, gritando mientras Saori despedía a los caballeros de bronce.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Kanon?-  
  
-Atena- dijo Kanon tratando de recuperar el aliento- Milo ha desaparecido...-  
  
-¿Milo?- dijo ella- ¿acaso volvieron a atacar?-  
  
-Si...-dijo Kanon- llegué demasiado tarde...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Después de que trajimos a Shaka, volví a bajar para avisar a los otros caballeros dorados, y sobre todo, que Milo esté a salvo...pero cuando llegué a la casa de Escorpión, Milo ya no estaba-  
  
-Y después fue por nosotros-dijo Saga- creo que será mejor que estemos todos juntos, para que no vuelva a suceder-  
  
-No les gustó nada que Shaka haya escapado-dijo Seiya- y atacaron de nuevo muy rápidamente...-  
  
-¿Quién es el siguiente?-preguntó Hyoga.  
  
-Aioria- contestó Kanon- y la lista sigue... Aioros, Saga, Camus, Máscara Mortal, Afrodita, Aldebarán, Dokho y Shura-  
  
Saori estaba muy asustada, y miró a Seiya y los otros caballeros de bronce.  
  
-Saori- dijo Seiya- tenemos que ir por Shun y los otros, pero...no podemos dejarte ahora que Shaka está herido y Milo no está...-  
  
-Seiya-dijo Hyoga- tengo una idea...Ikki y tú deben de ir allá por Shun y los otros. Shiryu y yo nos quedaremos a ayudar a los caballeros dorados-  
  
-¿Seguros?-dijo Seiya, dudoso.  
  
-Sí-dijo Shiryu- no te preocupes, nosotros ayudaremos...-  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Seiya- vamos, Ikki...-  
  
Y ambos se fueron hacia el puerto donde tomarían el barco hacia Egipto.  
  
-Saori-dijo Shiryu- creo que sería buena idea que los caballeros dorados se queden juntos, en la casa de Piscis o aquí en el templo...-  
  
-Era lo que estaba pensando-dijo Saori-son nueve caballeros dorados, claro, sin contar ni a Shaka ni a Kanon. Que cinco se queden en la casa de Piscis, y los otros cuatro en una habitación del templo. Tu y Hyoga se quedarán en otra con Shaka y Kanon...-  
  
-¿Y tu?-dijo Aioros- no puedes quedarte sola...-  
  
-No- dijo Aioria- debemos buscar a Marín y Shaina. Ellas pueden quedarse contigo... yo iré por ellas-  
  
-¡No!-dijo Saga- tu eres el siguiente en la lista...y recuerda lo rápido que atacaron a Milo, después de Shaka...no, hay que tener cuidado...-  
  
-¿No hay otra forma de llamarlas?- dijo Shura.  
  
-Cuidado- dijo Shaka, despertando.  
  
-¡Shaka!-dijo Saori- ¿están bien?-  
  
-Eso creo- dijo Shaka débilmente- no puedo moverme...-  
  
Todos miraban asombrados. ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a un caballero dorado tan poderoso como Shaka?  
  
-Tengan cuidado- dijo- no se fíen de nadie, porque toman la forma de personas que conoces, y parece que pueden leer tus pensamientos o sentimientos hacia alguien...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijeron los demás.  
  
-Espero que Milo y los otros estén bien...-dijo Saori.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-dijo Nefer- esto parece obra de mi estimado tío...-  
  
-Así fue- dijo Shun- vino y trató de matarte...pero unas águilas llegaron y se convirtieron en...-  
  
-En mis tías-dijo ella- Isis y Neftis... Cuando Seth mató a Osiris, Isis trataba de devolverle la vida...pero tomaría tiempo, entonces, ella y Neftis se convirtieron en águilas y protegían el cuerpo de Osiris hasta que despertara...-  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Creo que debería ir a ver a Faraón ahora- dijo tratando de levantarse, aunque con dificultad- ya está pasando el efecto...ah, sí- dijo, como recordando- deben tener sed, no están acostumbrados a este clima...- e hizo aparecer dos vasos de cristal llenos de agua.  
  
-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo Mu, sorprendido. Ambos tomaron los vasos y bebieron desesperados.  
  
-Todos los egipcios aprendemos magia...-dijo ella- Ahora beban y escuchen lo que les voy a decir... Voy a ir con Faraón, a pedirle que los deje libres...no creo que sirva de mucho pero voy a intentarlo...también voy a buscar a Jonsu, que creo que aún está encerrado...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Shun.  
  
-Sospecho una trampa, así que les daré una advertencia: no salgan de este cuarto...la pirámide es un laberinto lleno de trampas y pasadizos secretos, que muy pocos conocemos...-  
  
-No saldremos- dijo Mu.  
  
-Otra cosa: Faraón...Ramsés... siempre pasea solo por el palacio...y trae una pequeña campanilla... cuando la escuchen, rápido pónganse de rodillas, aunque no vean a nadie... si se llegan a encontrar cerca de Ramsés, deben estar en el suelo, o los mandará matar, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-Creo que sí...-dijo Mu.  
  
-Entonces- dijo ella, abriendo la puerta- tengan cuidado, no salgan y recuerden lo que les dije...no tardo...- y cerro la puerta.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Genial-dijo Seiya mirando un mapa- ¿en qué parte de Egipto están? El país es muy grande...-  
  
-Mira esto- dijo Ikki- un palacio en forma de pirámide... ¿crees que sea ese?-  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Seiya- pero debemos intentarlo...-  
  
-Vamos entonces- dijo Ikki.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
En su habitación, Seth recibió a las hadas.  
  
-¡Les dije que el caballero de Virgo!- gritaba enfadado- lo necesito para quitarle sus poderes...-  
  
-Señor, llegaron otros caballeros antes de que pudiéramos traerlo...- dijo una de las hadas.  
  
-¿Y entonces trajeron al siguiente?-  
  
-Así es...-  
  
-Bien- dijo Seth- ¿y ahora los caballeros dorados aprendieron la lección y están todos juntos? Bueno...es hora de comenzar el ataque al Santuario de Grecia...-  
  
-Señor- dijo otra hada- la princesa ya salió...-  
  
-Bien- dijo Seth- tengo que ir con Faraón... lleven a este con Jonsu- dijo señalando a Milo.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Mu- dijo Shun preocupado- ¿ya estás mejor?-  
  
-Sí, gracias- dijo Mu, sentándose en el suelo- no puedo creerlo...-  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-Hay otro caballero dorado aquí cerca...-dijo Mu- siento su cosmo-  
  
-¿Quién?-dijo Shun- ¿quién está aquí?-  
  
-No estoy seguro- dijo Mu- pero creo que...-pero se interrumpió. Escuchó algo.  
  
-Pero si es...-dijo Shun.  
  
-Es la campanilla-dijo Mu- Ramsés está cerca...-  
  
Obedeciendo lo que Nefer les había dicho, ambos se pusieron de rodillas, aunque Mu tenía dificultad aún. Un hombre joven, muy parecido a Jonsu, pero mayor, entró. Vestía de blanco y también llevaba una diadema de oro, con la imagen de una serpiente. Detrás de él, entró Seth, enfadado; y Nefer, un poco asustada.  
  
-Vaya-dijo Ramsés- parece que los extranjeros saben bien que hacer...-y sonrió.  
  
-Señor-dijo Seth- ellos dos estuvieron, en algún momento, solos con la princesa...-  
  
-Hija- dijo Ramsés- ¿puedes decirme exactamente que ocurrió con ellos?-  
  
-Sí- dijo ella- él- señaló a Mu- me llevó a salvo a través de las 12 casas del Santuario, evitando que los demás caballeros dorados obstruyeran el paso...y a él-dijo señalando a Shun- Atena le ordenó que me llevara a mi habitación...-  
  
-Ya veo-dijo Ramsés- no creo que esos niños tengan alguna maldad...ni tampoco el otro, el que has enviado a las celdas-  
  
-Señor- dijo Seth- sus poderes son demasiado grandes para que podamos vencer al Santuario...la única opción es o deshacernos de ellos, o quitarles sus poderes y usarlos en nuestro beneficio...-  
  
-Eso lo entiendo-dijo Ramsés- pero el otro niño, dijiste que Atena le había quitado sus poderes, ¿de qué sirve?-  
  
-Señor- dijo Seth- es un excelente rehén, para que Atena se rinda...-  
  
-Eso no pasará-dijo Nefer- los caballeros de Atena han aceptado de antemano la muerte... y Atena no tiene ninguna obligación de protegerlos...-  
  
-Ya veo...-dijo Ramsés- pero es un buen castigo para Atena, por haber retenido a mi hija, como secuestro...-  
  
-¡Padre!-dijo Nefer- esa es una mentira... Atena me ofreció que me quedara mientras decidía que haría en relación con nosotros, y yo me quedé por mi propia voluntad...quien me trató como secuestro fue Seth, que mandó a sus hadas a envenenarme y traerme por la fuerza...así como encerró a Jonsu-  
  
-Faraón le ordenó algo a Junsu y no lo cumplió...Y tu padre te ordenó que los mataras a todos si Atena no rendía...y no lo hiciste- dijo Seth.  
  
-Mi padre me ordenó-dijo Nefer- matarlos si amenazaban con atacar nuestro país...no lo hizo: Atena propuso paz...y no me dieron instrucciones al respecto-  
  
-¿Dices que Atena quiere paz?- dijo Ramsés, y Nefer afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
-Es una trampa, Señor- dijo Seth- quiere tomarnos por sorpresa...-  
  
-No es cierto- dijo Nefer.  
  
-Propongo que elimine a los tres caballeros...-dijo Seth-antes de que recuperen sus fuerzas y se vuelvan contra nosotros-  
  
-¡No!¡Padre!-dijo Nefer- yo te pido que los dejes en libertad, porque no han hecho nada malo, ni planean hacerlo...-  
  
-Ya basta, los dos- dijo Ramsés- no sé quien dice la verdad ni quien miente...así que no haré lo que me dicen... los caballeros se quedarán aquí, y tú me responderás de ellos-dijo a Nefer- un error que cometan y morirán...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo ella.  
  
-Seth, manda que traigan al otro caballero aquí, y que liberen a Jonsu...Ahora, nos dirigiremos al Valle de los Reyes- dijo Ramsés.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Nefer- ¿acaso planean...?-  
  
-Sí-dijo Seth- iremos por todos los reyes y atacaremos a Atena...-  
  
Ramsés y Seth salieron de la habitación, y Shun y Mu pudieron por fin sentarse.  
  
-Lo siento-dijo Nefer- hice lo que pude...-  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo Shun- liberaron a tu hermano, y no nos matarán...-  
  
-Planean atacar a Atena-dijo Nefer- despertarán a los reyes muertos del pasado y los obligarán a pelear contra Atena y sus caballeros...-  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir que despertarán a los reyes muertos?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Así como se oye-dijo Nefer- harán que las momias vengan a pelear...-  
  
-¡Momias!- exclamó Shun.  
  
-Sí- dijo- las momias viven en sus tumbas, todos los días se levantan, y tienen vida, no están muertas...pero no son para que peleen...-  
  
-¿Es malo?-dijo Shun.  
  
-Sí, porque son inmortales...-dijo Nefer- Atena no puede ganar esta batalla...-  
  
-No hay que perder las esperanzas-dijo Mu- Atena pudo vencer a Hades, quien controla la muerte...no será tan difícil-  
  
-Eso espero-dijo Nefer.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mientras, Ikki y Seiya seguían buscando el palacio...  
  
-No puede ser-dijo Seiya- debería estar aquí...en el mapa decía: valle de Giza...-  
  
-A ver el mapa-dijo Ikki- ¡Claro que no dice eso! Está a la mitad entre Giza y el valle de los Reyes...-  
  
-No puede ser-dijo Seiya- estoy seguro...-  
  
-Debes haberte equivocado...-pero Ikki se interrumpió- ¡mira!- el palacio se mueve lentamente en el mapa...hacia el norte...-  
  
-Imposible- dijo Seiya- una pirámide no se puede mover...-  
  
-Pues así parece...-dijo Ikki.  
  
-Entonces vamos al valle de los Reyes...ese es su objetivo...- dijo Seiya  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews... Sigan así, y esperen el próximo capítulo. 


	9. C9: El Valle de los Reyes

CAPÍTULO 9: EL VALLE DE LOS REYES  
  
-No es posible- dijo Shun- parece que la pirámide se está moviendo...-  
  
-No parece- dijo Nefer- en verdad se está moviendo-  
  
-Pero, ¿cómo...?-  
  
-Magia- contestó simplemente ella.  
  
-¿Y hacia donde va?- preguntó Mu- ¿no irá hacia Atenas...?-  
  
-Aún no- dijo ella- primero irá al valle de los Reyes- y un escalofrío la recorrió.  
  
Shun y Mu se miraron. No entendían nada. ¿Qué era ese valle de los Reyes, al que le tenía miedo?  
  
-El valle-dijo ella, adivinando sus pensamientos- es donde, desde hace más de tres mil años, han enterrado a los faraones de la antigüedad...-  
  
-¿De ahí van a sacar a las momias?- dijo Shun. Nefer afirmó- ¿y cómo piensan hacerlo?-  
  
-Mi primo Tero es la reencarnación del dios Anubis-explicó ella- él puede devolver la vida a un cuerpo muerto...- miró las caras asombradas de Mu y Shun- ya verán...-  
  
En ese momento, llegaron dos hadas de Seth, quienes llevaban a Milo. Lo dejaron caer en la puerta.  
  
-¡Milo!- gritó Shun.  
  
-Sigue inconsciente-dijo Mu, mirándolo. Milo estaba tan arañado como Mu, y parecía que respiraba con dificultad. Shun desató sus manos y pies.  
  
-Pónganlo aquí- dijo Nefer, señalando la cama- que se quede aquí hasta que despierte-  
  
Así lo hicieron Shun y Mu, mientras la joven se agachó y comenzó a tocar cada loza del suelo.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Buscando...-dijo ella.  
  
-¿Buscando que?- dijo Shun.  
  
-¿Recuerdan que les dije que el palacio tenía puertas secretas?- preguntó, y los dos jóvenes afirmaron- bien, hay una puerta por aquí...- y siguió hasta que sonó hueco...- ¡aquí esta!- dijo levantando la loza, que en realidad era un cuadro de madera, pero asemejaba mucho el suelo de la habitación.  
  
-¿Y que hay ahí?- dijo Mu.  
  
-Es un cuarto donde caben como dos o tres personas...busco...una...poción- dijo entrando al hueco que había en el suelo y desapareciendo en él. Luego salió con una pequeña botella en la mano- creo que es ésta...-  
  
La joven mojó un pañuelo con el líquido contenido en el frasco, y lo usó para curar las heridas de Milo.  
  
-Acabo de recordarlo- dijo ella- creo que este es el antídoto del veneno de las hadas... sí, miren- dijo señalando a Milo, que despertaba.  
  
-Hola, Milo, cuanto tiempo...-dijo Mu, sonriendo.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Eso creo- dijo Milo-no puede ser...a mí también me trajeron...-  
  
-¿Cómo están los demás?-dijo Mu- ¿qué pasó con Atena?-  
  
-Ella está bien...tu hermano- dijo Milo volteando a ver a Nefer- nos envió una advertencia, y gracias a ella pudieron evitar que trajeran a Shaka...-  
  
-¿Shaka fue atacado también?-dijo Shun sorprendido. Milo afirmó.  
  
-Pero nunca se nos ocurrió que volvieran a atacar tan pronto...-dijo.  
  
-No subestimes nunca el odio de mi tío-dijo Nefer- quédense aquí, voy a buscar a mi hermano... Nadie puede entrar, y yo les recomiendo que no salgan...recuerden lo que dije del laberinto...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Shun.  
  
-Veré si él y yo podemos evitar que despierten a las momias...- dijo ella.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
-¿Ahora me crees?-  
  
-Tenías razón-dijo Ikki mirando el mapa- aunque me cueste admitirlo...-  
  
-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que una pirámide se mueva?- dijo Seiya- ¿y que estarán planeando hacer aquí? No hay nada, solo montones de arena...-  
  
-No lo sé...pero mira: ahí está la pirámide- dijo Ikki señalándola.  
  
-Imposible- dijo Seiya- un edificio de ese tamaño, ¿cómo puede moverse así?-  
  
-No hay tiempo de ponernos a averiguar eso...- dijo Ikki- ahora ya podemos sentir el cosmo de Mu o de Milo... hay que buscarlos...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Seiya- La pirámide se ha dejado de mover. ¿La rodeamos?-  
  
-Si tú lo dices- dijo Ikki, empezando a correr alrededor de la pirámide- aunque jamás creí hacer equipo contigo...-  
  
-Ni yo-dijo Seiya- pero tampoco hay tiempo para pensar en eso...hay que salvar a los caballeros dorados y a tu hermano...-  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Siento un cosmo-dijo Mu- ¡no! Dos...-  
  
-Si, yo también- dijo Milo.  
  
-¡Imposible!- dijo Mu- ellos no...-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Shun- ¿de quien es?- se comenzaba a sentir completamente inútil...  
  
-No nos vas a creer si te lo decimos-dijo Milo.  
  
-¿Quiénes son?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Son Ikki y Seiya- dijo Mu.  
  
-¿Y qué hacen aquí? Y ustedes dos, ¿cómo pueden sentir su cosmo?-  
  
-Pues parece que Saori les regresó sus poderes...-dijo Mu.  
  
-Sí, eso estaban planeando antes de que me trajeran aquí-dijo Milo, pensativo- Lo extraño es que no estén los otros dos...si ya es bastante raro verte a ti sin ellos-  
  
-Muy gracioso- dijo Shun.  
  
-Se acercan- dijo Mu- por ahí- dijo asomándose por la ventana. Los otros dos lo imitaron. Vieron a Ikki y Seiya trepando por la pared de la pirámide para llegar hasta donde estaban ellos. Seiya traía dos cajas de armadura.  
  
-¡Seiya!- gritó Mu-¡Ikki!-  
  
-¿Ves?- le grió Seiya a Ikki- te dije que era esa ventana...-  
  
-Cállate y dale eso a Shun, tal vez nos puede ayudar...- dijo Ikki.  
  
-¡Shun!- gritó Seiya- toma esto- y le lanzó la esfera de luz que Saori le había dado. Shun la atrapó.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Es tu poder- dijo Ikki- y aquí traemos tu armadura...-  
  
-Saca tus cadenas de una vez y ayúdanos a subir...- gritó Seiya.  
  
Shun abrió la esfera, y verdaderamente sintió como toda su fuerza pasada volvía. Llamó a su armadura, y ésta volvió a cubrirlo. Y con sus cadenas, ayudó a Seiya y su hermano a subir hasta esa habitación.  
  
-Wow, gracias- dijo Shun, mirándose con su armadura- ya la extrañaba...-  
  
-¿Están bien los tres?-dijo Ikki. Los tres asintieron- Genial, entonces vámonos...-  
  
-¿Dónde está ella?-dijo Seiya.  
  
-Salió- dijo Mu.  
  
-No podemos irnos sin ella- dijo Seiya- la matarán si descubren que escaparon...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Mu.  
  
-Escuchen- dijo Milo- parece que viene alguien...-  
  
-¡Rápido, escóndanse y tú, Shun, quítate la armadura!- dijo Mu.  
  
Shun se quitó la armadura con rapidez. Ikki y Seiya se escondieron en el cuartito que Nefer les había mostrado, junto con las armaduras de Pegaso, Fénix y Andrómeda. La puerta se abrió con dificultad. Doce guardias del palacio entraron y sujetaron con fuerza a Mu y Shun.  
  
-¿Qué...que sucede?- dijo Mu. Milo trató de levantarse, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza para pelear. Un guardia lo sujetó mientras otros dos tiraron la cama sobre la entrada del cuarto secreto donde estaban Ikki y Seiya. Shun miró hacia allá, preocupado, pero no dijo nada para no delatarlos. Llegó Seth.  
  
-Los tres han sido condenados a muerte- dijo.  
  
-No puedes hacer eso- dijo un recién llegado. Era Jonsu, el hermano de Nefer.  
  
-¿Y que harás para evitarlo?-  
  
-No puedes condenar a muerte a nadie, a menos de que tres dioses firmen su aprobación- dijo Jonsu- si mi padre firmó, fue porque tu o lo engañaste o lo embrujaste...pero sabes que ningún otro dios te dará el tercer voto-  
  
-Ya no lo necesito- dijo Seth sonriendo- ya lo conseguí, junto con tu orden de encarcelamiento... parece que te vas a acostumbrar al calabozo...-  
  
-Imposible- dijo Jonsu- ¿quién...quién fue el traidor?-  
  
-Para traidores-dijo Seth- busca en tu propia familia, Jonsu-  
  
-Hathor...mi hermana...no, ella no pudo...- murmuró Jonsu. Shun sintió un escalofrío. ¿Nefer fue quien firmó sus muertes?  
  
-Sí, tu querida hermanita-dijo Seth- accedió a firmar-  
  
-¡Mientes!- dijo Jonsu- ella moriría antes de...-  
  
-El Ojo del Sol está ahora del lado de Amon-Ra, donde debería estar...-dijo Seth- tu hermana debe de obedecer a tu padre, cosa que tú no has hecho. ¡Llévenselos!- ordenó a los guardias, quienes los ataron y los llevaron fuera.  
  
Los caballeros trataban de liberarse, pero aún estaban muy débiles como para utilizar sus poderes.  
  
-¿A...a dónde nos llevan?- murmuró Milo, aún muy débil. La respuesta estaba a unos pasos más adelante. Los tres fueron arrojados a un calabozo, mientras Seth se reía de ellos.  
  
-Morirán mañana, mientras destruyo el Santuario y a Atena...-  
  
-¡Basta!- gritó Shun- no puedes hacernos esto...-  
  
-¿Qué...todavía siguen lloriqueando?- dijo una voz muy familiar. Era Nefer.  
  
-Al parecer, quieren ver el Santuario destruido antes de morir, princesa- dijo Seth.  
  
-Pues así será- dijo ella.  
  
-Nefer- dijo Shun- ¿qué pasa contigo?-  
  
-Yo no soy una traidora- dijo ella- yo respeto los deseos de Faraón...-  
  
-Tú sabes que no es a Faraón... sino a este monstruo a quien estás sirviendo...- dijo Mu.  
  
-¿Porqué lo haces?- dijo Shun. En respuesta, la chica lo golpeó en la cara.  
  
-No me digas que creíste que me enamoré de ti- dijo ella- eres tan ingenuo...-  
  
-Pero...- murmuró Shun.  
  
-Mañana disfrutaré matándote, con mis propias manos, mientras tu querido Santuario se quema y tus amigos mueren...-  
  
*********************  
  
-No puedo creerlo de ella- dijo la diosa Isis.  
  
-Sin embargo así fue- dijo el dios Osiris al consejo de dioses- y nosotros ya no tenemos opción más que obedecer a Faraón-  
  
-Debe haber otra solución- dijo Nut, la diosa del cielo- no podemos dejar que maten a esos caballeros o que revivan a los faraones muertos...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo el dios Anubis- los caballeros, a mi parecer son inocentes...-  
  
-Pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo la diosa Ishtar- ¿por qué Hathor apoyó a Seth y firmó? Es muy sospechoso...-  
  
-Cierto- dijo Isis- ¿porqué apoyaría a alguien que intentó matarla?-  
  
-No podemos permitirlo-dijo el dios Horus- esta guerra contra el Santuario no tiene sentido...-  
  
-No podemos hacer nada para evitarlo- dijo Osiris- aunque nosotros lucháramos contra Seth, ahora el Ojo del Sol está de su lado... no lograríamos nada-  
  
-¿Ahora no podemos hacer nada?- dijo Horus- entonces aún los dioses estamos perdidos...-  
  
-No tenemos más opción, entonces, que obedecer a Seth- dijo Anubis.  
  
*************  
  
Una vez en el Valle de los Reyes, la pirámide se detuvo, y Seth bajó a la entrada. Dos jóvenes lo miraban. El dios Anubis, reencarnado en un joven moreno de nombre Tero; y la diosa Ishtar, cuyo nombre verdadero era Tashat, una joven parecida a Tero. Ambos miraban a Seth, mientras Tero se disponía a bajar.  
  
-No vayas, Tero- dijo Tashat- no podemos atacar así a Atena y a los caballeros-  
  
-No tengo otra opción, hermana- dijo Tero- Seth me ha llamado para despertar a los faraones muertos... sabes que solo yo puedo hacerlo-  
  
-¡Tero!- dijo la chica, entre sollozos. Su hermano la abrazó.  
  
-Lo siento, Tashat- dijo él- pero todos estuvimos de acuerdo en apoyar a Seth-  
  
Tashat siguió llorando en el mismo lugar mientras Tero la soltaba y bajaba hacia donde estaba el otro dios, esperándolo. La chica, después de unos minutos, se fue de ahí.  
  
-¿Qué han decidido?- preguntó Seth.  
  
-Te apoyaremos- dijo Tero.  
  
-Bien- dijo Seth- entonces despierta a todos los faraones muertos de este Valle-  
  
Tero, obediente, usó su poder.  
  
****************  
  
Ikki y Seiya estaban tratando de salir del cuarto donde estaban encerrados.  
  
-No es posible- dijo Seiya- Nefer firmó para que mataran a Milo, Mu y Shun...-  
  
-Yo tampoco lo creo- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Hubiera jurado que ella estaba de nuestro lado...-  
  
-Calla y salgamos aquí de una vez- dijo Ikki.  
  
Al salir, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. Había ya alguien en la habitación.  
  
-Vaya vaya...¿que tenemos aquí?-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Aquí está chicos!!! Siento mucho la tardanza... es que volví a la escuela y mi creatividad se fue por los suelos XD ... Gracias por todos sus reviews, esta vez voy a terminar esta historia... Cuídense y hasta el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Abby L. 


	10. C10: La diosa de la Estrella

CAPITULO 10: LA DIOSA DE LA ESTRELLA  
  
-Vaya, vaya...¿que tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz femenina al ver a Ikki y Seiya emerger de su escondite. Los dos caballeros se volvieron. Era una joven morena, que vestía una blusa de lino blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla y sandalias. Tenía también una pequeña estrella dorada en la frente.  
  
-¿Quién... quien eres?- dijo Seiya, dudando.  
  
-Caballeros...creí que mi prima los había condenado a muerte- dijo la joven.  
  
-A nosotros no- dijo Ikki- pero sí a mi hermano y a otros dos caballeros...-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo ella- no se queden ahí parados... ¡muévanse! Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que el lunático de mi tío destruya el Santuario y mate a sus amigos-  
  
-No es que me importe mucho, pero ¿no estás tú contra nosotros?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Sé que mi tío Seth es el único enemigo de Faraón. No entiendo porqué mi prima lo apoya ahora... algo anda mal-  
  
-Nosotros también lo sospechamos- dijo Seiya- yo soy Seiya y él es Ikki. Tu eres una diosa también, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Sí- dijo la chica, sonriéndoles- me llamo Tashat, y soy la diosa Ishtar. Nefer y Jonsu son mis primos-  
  
-Bueno, como dijiste, no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo Seiya- así que vamos de una vez... ¿qué tenemos que hacer?-  
  
*************  
  
-Algo ha ido mal- dijo Saori- ya deberían haber regresado...-  
  
-Saori- dijo Shiryu- tal vez tuvieron problemas para encontrar el lugar...-  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Hyoga- tengo un mal presentimiento...-  
  
-Yo también- dijo Saori.  
  
-No podemos preocuparnos por eso- dijo Shiryu- estoy seguro de que Ikki y Seiya harán todo lo posible para traer a Shun y a los otros-  
  
-Cierto- dijo Hyoga, casi riendo- Ikki iría hasta el fin del mundo por salvar a su hermano-  
  
*************  
  
-No...podemos...quedarnos así- murmuró Milo, tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras, sin éxito- no puedo...librarme...-  
  
-Nosotros no tenemos suficiente fuerza aún- dijo Mu. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban su preocupación- Shun, haz algo...-  
  
Shun no respondió. Desde que fueron lanzados a esa celda, el joven de cabellos verdes no se había movido ni intentado liberarse. Se quedó en la misma posición, hecho ovillo en una esquina del calabozo. Lágrimas de rabia recorrían su rostro. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué había sido tan ingenuo?¿porqué se había dejado engañar?  
  
-Shun- dijo Mu, adivinando lo que el joven sentía- llorar de nada te sirve...algo anda mal, ella no...-  
  
-Mu, agradezco tu preocupación- interrumpió Shun- pero no necesito que me des falsas esperanzas...-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-¡Ella nos engañó desde el principio! Nunca intentó salvarnos...todo fue un acto, una farsa...- gritó Shun.  
  
-No seas necio- dijo Mu- no estás seguro...-  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo Shun- ahora lo sé... todos los dioses egipcios son iguales...-  
  
-Me ofendes- dijo una voz femenina. Los tres caballeros voltearon. Era una joven desconocida, la misma que se encontraron Ikki y Seiya unos minutos antes.  
  
-Tú...¿también eres una diosa?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-Sí- dijo la muchacha- y aunque mi prima Nefer y yo siempre hemos sido rivales, no les permito que le hablen así... la conozco de toda la vida, y sé que ella no haría algo así... como dijiste- dijo mirando a Mu- algo anda muy mal...-  
  
-¿Y vas a ayudarnos?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-Sí, pero aún no- dijo ella- si los saco de ahí, solo recibiré el mismo castigo que Jonsu, y no seré de ayuda para nadie...esperaré el momento oportuno- y se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí.  
  
-¡Espera!- dijo Mu. Había quedado asombrado de la belleza, y al mismo tiempo, de la inteligencia de la diosa- ¿cómo te llamas?-  
  
-Soy Tashat, la diosa Ishtar- dijo la diosa, mirándolo por un momento con interés. Luego agregó- ahora, esperen mientras preparamos todo-  
  
-¿Preparamos?- dijo Milo- ¿tú y quien más?-  
  
-Ikki y Seiya- dijo ella, desapareciendo por la puerta.  
  
********************  
  
-Los faraones han despertado, señor- dijo Taro, señalando a varios hombres, unos jóvenes y otros viejos, que caminaban hacia base de la pirámide.  
  
-Bien hecho, Taro de Anubis- dijo Seth- ahora volvamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer...-  
  
-Sí, señor- dijo Taro. Mientras subía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su hermana tenía razón. Era una injusticia utilizar esos medios para pelear contra el Santuario.  
  
-Con los faraones inmortales, ni siquiera Atena podrá vencernos- murmuró Seth.  
  
******************  
  
Mientras que Taro miraba como los faraones recién revividos subían a la pirámide, su hermana Tashat corría por los pasillos del edificio.  
  
-¿Dónde está?- pensaba- no pudo haber desaparecido así nada más...-  
  
Corría, abriendo y cerrando puertas.  
  
-Tengo que encontrarla...- pensaba desesperada- Ikki y Seiya tampoco la han encontrado...-  
  
Siguió corriendo, y después de un rato chocó contra alguien, porque no veía hacia donde corría.  
  
-Deberías tener más cuidado, Tashat- murmuró el hombre contra el que había chocado. Era un enorme guardia del palacio, bien conocido por ella, quien le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La diosa lo miró enfadada.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Tashat, levantándose sin aceptar la mano del guardia- tengo prisa...- y desapareció, corriendo.  
  
-Interesante...- murmuró el guardia, mirándola mientras corría- Tashat tiene prisa... eso es muy interesante...-  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Mena?- dijo otro guardia, llegando.  
  
-Nada, que la diosa de la Estrella tiene prisa...-  
  
-¿Cuándo dejarás de seguir a esa chica?-  
  
-Cuando sea mía- dijo Mena con malicia.  
  
-Mena, Tashat es la sobrina de Faraón. Sabes que no puedes tocarla...-  
  
-Aún no- dijo Mena, riendo- pero basta de tonterías, tengo noticias importantes para Seth...- y se alejó, siguiendo el camino contrario al que tomó la chica unos minutos antes.  
  
***********  
  
Tashat encontró una puerta cerrada con llave.  
  
-Extraño- murmuró- esta es la biblioteca, nunca está cerrada...-  
  
La chica sacó un alfiler y hábilmente abrió la puerta con él. Entró a la habitación. Miró alrededor. Como recordaba, era la biblioteca, donde guardaban los papiros antiguos, y donde ella misma pasaba horas leyendo. Cerró la puerta tras ella. Caminó unos pasos. Montones de libros y papiros por todos lados, tirados en el suelo. En el sillón donde Tashat acostumbraba leer, había una figura cubierta por una sábana blanca, con manchas de sangre. Tashat la descubrió. Era su prima Nefer, atada y amordazada, con lágrimas en todo su rostro y, al parecer, inconsciente.  
  
-Nefer...¿qué te han hecho?- murmuró, arrodillándose a su lado. Examinó sus manos, con heridas en cada una de ellas. En ese momento, Tashat comprendió todo- ¡las hadas!-  
  
Se escucharon pasos, y el sonido de una llave en una cerradura.  
  
-Estoy perdida- pensó. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrir una puerta secreta que solo ella conocía, gracias a sus largas horas de lectura en la biblioteca, que se ubicaba atrás de un enorme librero. Se escondió en un cuarto secreto, dejando una pequeña abertura para mirar y escuchar.  
  
Dos personas entraron. Seth y el guardia Mena. Se acercaron a la princesa que yacía inconsciente en el sillón. Tashat miró como Seth inyectaba algo en el brazo de su prima: un líquido verdoso.  
  
-¿Dices que la viste correr en esta dirección?- dijo Seth.  
  
-Sí, señor. Y, por lo que vi, tenía mucha prisa...- contestó el soldado.  
  
-¿Tu crees que también ella esté planeando algo en mi contra, o que esté ayudando a los caballeros?-  
  
-No lo sé, señor- dijo Mena- pero estoy casi seguro de que había algo muy sospechoso... venía del pasillo que da a los calabozos...-  
  
-No me digas...-dijo Seth- sin embargo, no puede ser... ella no conoce a los caballeros y además, su hermano accedió a ayudarme y resucitó a los faraones muertos. Sin embargo, quisiera que la vigilaras. Si descubres algo, te recompensaré con lo que me pidas-  
  
-Gracias, mi señor- dijo Mena. Ambos cubrieron el cuerpo de Nefer con la sábana y salieron, cerrando con llave la habitación.  
  
Tashat salió de su escondite, visiblemente enfadada.  
  
-¡Vigilarme!- murmuró apretando los puños- ya verán esos dos...-  
  
-¡Tashat! ¿Eres tú?- murmuró una voz débilmente. Su prima estaba despierta.  
  
-Nefer...- dijo Tashat, arrodillándose junto a ella- ¿estás bien? ¿qué... que te sucedió?-  
  
-Fui a liberar a mi hermano- contestó ella-y nos separamos...y ese estúpido de Mena me metió por la fuerza aquí, creyendo que eras tú...-  
  
-No me enorgullezco que ese idiota ande tras de mí- murmuró Tashat.  
  
-Cuando se dio cuenta de su error, llamó a Seth...y esas hadas me atacaron otra vez...-continuó Nefer- y... y me ha mantenido aquí...- suspiró- ¿qué ha sucedido?-  
  
-Pues...un doble tuyo condenó a muerte a los tres caballeritos...que en realidad ahora son cinco, pero solo yo se que hay otros dos...- dijo Tashat- todos los dioses creímos que te habías vuelto del lado de Seth, y decidimos apoyarlo-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo la princesa, visiblemente preocupada.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Tashat- Taro resucitó a los faraones muertos hace como una hora, y creo que ahora nos dirigimos al Santuario...-  
  
-No es...-dijo, y trató de levantarse.  
  
-Espera- dijo Tashat- tú no puedes ayudarnos ahora, estás muy herida, y el veneno de las hadas corre por tu cuerpo aún. Trataré de advertir a mi hermano y a los otros dioses. Y de salvar a los caballeros...-  
  
-Te lo agradezco...- dijo Nefer.  
  
-No hay que agradecer- dijo Tashat, sonriendo- espero que sea de vuestro agrado, oh princesa Nefertari, Ojo del Sol, y bienamada de un caballero de bronce...-  
  
-¡Tashat!- dijo Nefer, sonriendo débilmente- no te burles...-  
  
-No lo haré, prima- dijo Tashat- ya entendí tu...admiración por los caballeros de Atena, pues yo misma los conocí-  
  
-¿Y bien?- dijo la princesa, mirándola con sospecha.  
  
-Más tarde te lo diré. Ahora, tu vuelve a dormir, que el veneno que te acaban de inyectar comenzará su efecto. Mira- señaló sus manos, que sangraban de nuevo- duerme, yo cuidaré todo hasta que despiertes-  
  
-Gracias, prima- murmuró Nefer con dificultad, y cerró los ojos. Tashat la cubrió de nuevo con la sábana y salió por una puerta secreta, pues se imaginaba que Mena estaría rondando por la salida.  
  
************  
  
-Nada- dijo Seiya- ¿qué haremos?-  
  
Ikki y Seiya habían vuelto a donde Tashat los había encontrado. Habían recorrido todo le lado este de la pirámide buscando a Nefer, sin éxito. Minutos después, Tashat llegó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Seiya- ¿la encontraste?-  
  
-Sí- dijo ella- y ya resolví el acertijo-  
  
Rápidamente, les contó todo lo que había visto.  
  
-Genial- dijo Seiya- ¿y que planeas que hagamos?-  
  
-Esperar- dijo ella- a que ataquen el Santuario. Cuando Nefer esté bien de nuevo, ella podrá usar todo su poder como el Ojo del Sol y vencer a Seth-  
  
-¿Y que hay de mi hermano y los otros dos caballeros?- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Claro, iremos a liberarlos- sonrió Tashat - me reuniré con los otros dioses, para decirles lo que pasó y anular la condena-  
  
-Bien. ¿Y que haremos hasta entonces?- dijo Seiya.  
  
-Les recomiendo que se queden aquí. Ocultos, de preferencia. No creo que ningún guardia vuelva aquí, ahora que tienen a Nefer. Cerraré la puerta con llave, y si alguien trata de entrar, escóndanse donde estaban, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Tashat- llegarán al Santuario más rápido así-  
  
-De acuerdo- murmuró Seiya. Tashat sonrió y cerró la puerta con llave desde afuera. Caminó unos pasos, y volteó en todas direcciones, para asegurarse de que no la seguían. Subió las escaleras, con la esperanza de llegar a la habitación de su hermano y comunicarle lo que sabía.  
  
-Eres rápida- dijo una voz desde el pie de la escalera. Tashat se volvió, asustada. Y, por desgracia, su miedo estaba bien fundado. Era Mena.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- dijo la diosa.  
  
-A ti- dijo Mena- pero antes quisiera saber a donde te dirigías con tanta prisa-  
  
-Vaya, para ser alguien que sigue mis pasos con tanto celo, ya deberías saberlo- dijo Tashat, muy enfadada- voy con mi hermano-  
  
-No me refiero ahora- dijo Mena- ¿a dónde te dirigías hace un rato?-  
  
-Eso- dijo ella- no es asunto tuyo-  
  
-No me digas- dijo Mena, haciendo sonar sus dedos. Dos guardias aparecieron varios escalones arriba de ella- tal vez necesitas un poco de...persuasión, para contestar a mis preguntas-  
  
-¿Persuasión es sinónimo de tortura?- dijo Tashat- olvídalo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer...- y subió un escalón. Ya no pudo seguir, porque los dos guardias la sujetaron con fuerza.  
  
-¿Tortura? No...- dijo Mena, acercándose y tomándola de la barbilla- sería una pena lastimar algo tan lindo...no, preciosa, no te haría eso-  
  
-Suéltame- murmuró la diosa entre dientes, visiblemente enfadada de que el guardia tocara su rostro.  
  
-Claro, cuando me digas que es lo que planeas- dijo Mena.  
  
-Ya te lo dije- dijo ella- quiero ir a ver a mi hermano...-  
  
-Tu hermano no está en los calabozos- dijo el guardia- sé que venías de ahí cuando te encontré...-  
  
-¿Qué insinúas?- dijo ella- yo no conozco a los caballeros...además, los dioses estamos apoyando a Faraón y a Seth. Mañana esos chicos morirán y el Santuario quedará destruido, ahora que el Ojo del Sol está del lado de Faraón-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Mena decepcionado, haciendo una señal para que los dos soldados la soltaran. Ella se apresuró a llegar con su hermano y contarle lo que había sucedido.  
  
***************  
  
-No me digas que confías en esa chica...-dijo Shun. Aún estaba decepcionado.  
  
-Y no me digas que tú no...-dijo Mu. La actitud de Shun ya había empezado a cansarlo. Algo le decía que Nefer no los había traicionado, y también que la otra chica, Tashat, estaba de su lado.  
  
-Yo opino que Mu tiene razón- dijo Milo- esa chica me pareció buena-  
  
-No creo que quiera algo contra nosotros- dijo Mu.  
  
-¿Saben que no es muy cortés hablar de alguien que no está?- dijo una voz alegre. Era Tashat.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Mu, algo sonrojado- ¿averiguaste algo?-  
  
-Si- dijo ella alegremente, y les contó lo todo lo que había sucedido desde que los había dejado, mientras desataba las manos de los tres a través de los barrotes de la celda. Shun se animó bastante con estas noticias.  
  
-Entonces no fue ella, sino una de las hadas la que firmó por ella- dijo Shun, y Tashat asintió.  
  
-Vaya, veo que has estado muy ocupada- dijo Milo.  
  
-No tienes idea- dijo ella, mirando las largas barras de la celda donde estaban encerrados los caballeros- y con un lunático tras de mí... es una pesadilla-  
  
-Gracias- dijo Shun, sonriendo. La chica le había devuelto la esperanza.  
  
-No tienes porque dármelas- dijo Tashat- yo soy fiel a Faraón, porque sé que Seth es un traidor...estoy cumpliendo con mi obligación-  
  
-Gracias, de todas maneras- dijo Shun.  
  
-Bueno, me voy- dijo Tashat- mi hermano está con los otros dioses. Tenemos que decidir que hacer ahora que sabemos la verdad...-  
  
Pero al abrir la puerta para salir del pasillo de los calabozos, alguien le obstruía el paso.  
  
-Que conversación tan interesante...has fingido muy bien, pero ahora sé que no estás del lado de Faraón...a tu tío le gustará saber lo que acabo de escuchar...-  
  
-¡Mena!- gritó Tashat- ¿quieres dejarme en paz?-  
  
-¿Tan pronto te vas, preciosa?- dijo el guardia, empujando a la joven contra la pared contraria, ante la mirada asombrada de los caballeros. El guardia atrapó las dos manos de la chica y las tenía en alto con una de las suyas, y con la otra, comenzó a tocarla groseramente.  
  
-¡Suéltame!¡No me toques!- gritó Tashat, tratando de alejarlo de ella. Mena la tiró al suelo y siguió tocándola y tratando de desabrochar su pantalón, mientras ella gritaba asustada y forcejeaba tratando de escapar, sin éxito, pues el guardia era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella.  
  
-¡Suéltala!- gritó Mu-¡STARDUST REVOLUTION!-  
  
Su ataque fue débil. Sin embargo, consiguió lanzar al guardia lejos de Tashat. Mena se levantó enfadado, y tiró a la chica de un brazo, obligándola a levantarse. La golpeó en el abdomen, dejándola sin aire.  
  
-¡Basta!- dijo Mu.  
  
-¿La quieres?- dijo Mena- ¡Tómala!- abrió la celda y empujó a la chica dentro. Mu la sostuvo y la abrazó, sintiendo como temblaba bajo sus brazos. El guardia lo miró con odio y continuó- no te preocupes, te hará compañía hasta que logre el permiso de su tío de llevarla conmigo...- y salió, al parecer a buscar a Seth.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Mu a la chica. Pero ella no respondió. Comenzó a llorar entre los brazos del caballero dorado, temblando de miedo. Milo y Shun la miraron con compasión y tristeza.  
  
-No llores- dijo Shun con cariño- no dejaremos que te haga daño...-  
  
*************  
  
-Bien, ya veo que los otros dioses solo me apoyaron porque creen que el Ojo del Sol está de nuestro lado- dijo Seth.  
  
-Así es, señor-  
  
-¿Dices que ella sabe lo que hicimos con la princesa Nefertari?-  
  
-Lo vio ella misma, señor- dijo Mena.  
  
-¿Y sabes si su hermano lo sabe?-  
  
-Casi seguro, señor- dijo Mena- antes de ir a los calabozos, Tashat fue a ver a su hermano-  
  
-Para ahora, todos los dioses deben estar enterados- dijo Seth- apresurémonos a llegar al Santuario y destruirlo...luego me encargaré de los otros dioses egipcios-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Espero que les esté gustando... Ojalá la creatividad se pudiera vender, y yo compraría un poco, porque se me está acabando... No dejen de mandar sus reviews, se los agradezco muchísimo.  
  
Abby L. 


	11. C11: La Calma antes de la Tormenta

CAPÍTULO 11: LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA  
  
-¿Dónde está Tashat?- dijo Seiya- Se suponía que vendría a decirnos lo que sucedió con el consejo de dioses...-  
  
-No tengo idea- dijo Ikki- pero no sé porque tengo este horrible presentimiento...-  
  
-Yo también- dijo Seiya- ¿crees que la hayan atrapado?-  
  
-Espero que no- dijo Ikki- si la atraparon, nuestras esperanzas disminuyen aún más...-  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Seiya- veo un río...¡no! Es el mar-  
  
-El Mediterráneo- dijo Ikki- nos acercamos a Grecia-  
  
-Espero que estén preparados para lo que les va a llegar- dijo Seiya- esos tipos, los faraones muertos... me dan escalofríos...-  
  
-Tienes razón-  
  
-Ahora que Tashat no está, quisiera que por lo menos viéramos a Nefer...-  
  
-Seiya...- murmuró Ikki- me has dado una idea...-  
  
**************  
  
Cuando Tashat abrió los ojos, estaba sentada en el regazo de Mu, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. El caballero dorado acariciaba con cariño sus cabellos, mientras la miraba.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó ella débilmente, sin moverse. Vio que Milo y Shun dormitaban apoyados en las paredes. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana enrejada.  
  
-Te quedaste dormida- dijo Mu, sonriéndole- estaba preocupado...me alegra que no estés lastimada-  
  
Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron al recordar lo que había sucedido.  
  
-No llores- le dijo Mu con cariño- aunque somos prisioneros aquí como tú, no dejaremos que te toque ni que haga daño, ni ese idiota ni nadie más...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Se sonrojó y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndose segura- solo espero que lo que hice haya servido de algo... que logren salvar su Santuario, y a Atena-  
  
-Yo también- dijo Mu- pero no te preocupes por eso... no llegaremos ahí hasta el amanecer...-  
  
-Pero que ternura...- dijo una voz cruel. Era Seth.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, demonio?- dijo Tashat enfadada.  
  
-Solo recordarte de que te despidas de los tres caballeritos, porque al amanecer, serán los primeros en morir... has hecho un gran trabajo de detective, niña, lástima que no vaya a servir de nada...en unas horas, estaremos en las cenizas del Santuario destruido...y tú serás juzgada de traición a Faraón...-  
  
-El único traidor eres tú- dijo ella.  
  
-Vaya, veo que te sientes muy valiente ahora que estás protegida por un caballero- dijo Seth con malicia- pero cuando estés sola otra vez... ¿hablarás así de nuevo? No lo creo...-  
  
Tashat solo se limitó a mirarlo con odio, mientras éste desaparecía por la escalera. Mu también lo miró con desprecio, porque entendía que él había mandado a Mena tras esa criatura, y aprobaba lo que el guardia había intentado hacer.  
  
-Ignóralo- dijo ella- ese chacal habla más de lo que hace...-  
  
-Me preocupa lo que es capaz de hacerte...- dijo Mu.  
  
-No te preocupes por mí- dijo Tashat- soy grande y me puedo cuidar sola...- captó la mirada de Mu, y agregó- bueno, la verdad ese lunático de Mena me tomó por sorpresa, y no puedo negar que me dio mucho miedo, pero...-  
  
-No tienes que explicarte- dijo Mu- a todos nos podría pasar algo así...cada persona tiene algo que le da mucho miedo...-  
  
-¿A ti que te da miedo?-  
  
-No lo sé...- dijo Mu pensativo- tal vez, que lastimen a las personas que quiero...-  
  
Tashat sonrió, y permitió que el caballero dorado tocara su rostro. Mu advirtió la pequeña estrella dorada en la frente de la chica. Con delicadeza, pasó sus dedos sobre ella.  
  
-¿Qué significa la estrella?- Mu preguntó.  
  
-Ishtar es la diosa de la Estrella- explicó Tashat- y, tal vez, es una manera de que me distingan de mi hermano...-  
  
Mu sonrió y tomó el rostro de la chica con cariño entre sus manos. Se veía hermosa. Quiso besarla pero se contuvo. Ya la habían metido en suficientes problemas, como para agregar eso. Además, no sabía como reaccionaría, luego de que fue agredida por el guardia, así que la soltó. Tashat, al parecer, se dio cuenta de ello, porque besó la mejilla de Mu y volvió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de él, dejándose llevar por el sueño.  
  
*************  
  
En el Santuario, Hyoga vio la gigantesca estructura que se acercaba bajo la luz de la luna.  
  
-Imposible- murmuró, corriendo hacia donde estaba Saori y contarle lo que había visto. Saori y Shiryu miraron. No lo podían creer.  
  
-Parece que nos van a atacar directamente- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-Avísales a los caballeros dorados y de plata que estén listos, por favor- dijo Saori- también averigua si Shaka está en condiciones de pelear... aunque lo necesitemos, no quiero que se arriesgue a pelear entando herido-  
  
-Atena- dijo Shaka, apenas llegando- estoy dispuesto a pelear aunque esté herido. Esta batalla será mucho más difícil que cualquiera que hayamos tenido...y sin dos caballeros dorados y tres de bronce, no lo lograremos...-  
  
-Pero...-dijo Saori, preocupada.  
  
-No tengas miedo, Saori- dijo Hyoga- estoy seguro de comenzar a sentir el cosmo de Seiya, Ikki y Shun, se acercan. Tal vez vienen en esa cosa...-  
  
-Yo también lo siento, Hyoga- dijo Saori- espero que tengas razón y nos puedan ayudar-  
  
************  
  
-¿Ahora que haremos?- dijo Milo, asomándose por la ventana- puedo ver el Santuario desde aquí...-  
  
-¿Puedes usar tus poderes?- preguntó Shun.  
  
-Sí, pero muy débilmente- dijo Milo.  
  
Ambos caballeros conversaban mientras Mu y Tashat dormían. Tenían que estar alerta, en caso de que el guardia volviera por la chica.  
  
-Son en total un dios y dos diosas quienes están de nuestro lado, hasta ahora- dijo Shun- porque, al parecer, los otros están neutrales...-  
  
Milo asintió. La luz de la luna empezaba ya a desaparecer, mientras el alba se acercaba. Estaban a punto de llegar al Santuario.  
  
-Me gustaría saber cómo vamos a salir de aquí- murmuró Milo.  
  
-¿Dónde está?- llegó Seth, enfurecido, seguido del guardia Mena-¿dónde está tu prima?-  
  
Tashat y Mu despertaron sobresaltados al escuchar los gritos del dios. Milo y Shun se levantaron, colocándose entre la diosa y Seth.  
  
-Háganse a un lado- dijo el anciano enfurecido- tengo que hablar con ella...- pero el tono que utilizó hizo que los caballeros, lejos de obedecerlo, se acercaran más a Tashat para protegerla.  
  
-¿Cómo sabemos que no vas a lastimarla?- dijo Milo, mostrando su uña roja.  
  
-¿Lastimarla?- dijo Mena, atrás de Seth- no... sería una pena lastimar algo tan bonito, ¿no creen?-  
  
-Si se niega a responder, tendremos que hacerlo- dijo Seth- así que dime de una vez dónde está la princesa Nefertari...-  
  
-Yo...- murmuró Tashat, detrás de Mu.  
  
-Sé que tú fuiste la última que la vio...¡dime dónde está!- gritó el anciano.  
  
-¡No lo sé!- gritó Tashat a su vez- ¡no sé que le habrás hecho! La última vez que la vi estaba donde tú mismo la dejaste...en la biblioteca-  
  
-Así que no lo sabes- dijo Seth, calmándose- bien... ahora, lo que me interesa es destruir el Santuario... cuando esté completamente hecho cenizas, vendré a ocuparme de ustedes...- Mena le dirigió una mirada grosera a la chica, y salió del pasillo junto con su amo.  
  
-Idiota- murmuró Milo, apretando los puños.  
  
-¿Qué, nos perdimos de algo?- dijo una voz alegre desde la ventana enrejada. Era Seiya.  
  
-¡Seiya!- grito Tashat, asombrada.  
  
-¡Seiya!- dijo Shun- ¿qué...?-  
  
-Hola, Shun. Tu hermanito insistió en que viniéramos- dijo Seiya- debo agregar también que es muy necio...- Shun sonrió al ver a Ikki que se asomaba.  
  
-Tashat nos dijo dónde estaba tu princesa, así que fuimos por ella- dijo Ikki- y nos trajo aquí para sacarlos...-  
  
-Bromeas...-dijo Shun. Pero su hermano no bromeaba. La princesa Nefer también se asomaba por la ventana, sonriendo.  
  
-Vaya vaya- dijo Tashat, alegre de ver a su prima bien- mi primita sigue siendo la consentida...-  
  
-Y mi primita sigue estando celosa- agregó Nefer.  
  
-¿Celosa de ti? En tus sueños- dijo Tashat.  
  
-Bueno, entonces, basta de pláticas y salgamos de aquí- dijo Ikki- Saori y los otros nos están esperando...-  
  
*****************  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Hyoga  
  
-No es posible...- dijo Shiryu.  
  
-¡Saori!- gritó Hyoga- Ikki y Seiya volvieron...¡lo lograron!-  
  
-Imposible- dijo Saori, viendo a los caballeros y las dos diosas acercarse.  
  
-¡Saori!- dijo Seiya al encontrarse frente a Saori- te dijimos que los traeríamos, y así lo hicimos...-  
  
Saori sonrió, y los recién llegados le devolvieron la sonrisa.  
  
-Atena- dijo Nefer- siento mucho los problemas que te he causado...-  
  
-No es ningún problema- dijo Saori- nos has ayudado más de lo que crees...- y Saori dirigió su vista a la única persona desconocida para ella... Tashat.  
  
-Ella es mi prima Tashat- explicó Nefer- la diosa de la Estrella de la esperanza...- Tashat se inclinó.  
  
-El estar aquí se lo debemos también a Tashat, Saori- dijo Shun- Ikki y Seiya no me dejarán mentir... arriesgó su vida para ayudarnos...- y mientras decía esto, los dos caballeros de bronce asintieron. Milo y Mu hicieron lo mismo.  
  
-Te lo agradezco mucho, Tashat- dijo Saori- verdaderamente nos has devuelto la esperanza-  
  
-No hay nada que agradecer- dijo la diosa, encogiéndose de hombros- lo que deben hacer es prepararse- señaló la pirámide- se están preparando para atacar...-  
  
-Estamos listos- dijo Saori. Dokho y Kanon llegaron al escuchar la noticia. Los otros caballeros dorados también fueron, y se alegraron de ver de nuevo a sus compañeros. Aún Kiki dejó a un lado su orgullo y lloró al ver de nuevo a su maestro.  
  
-Ya, Kiki, no llores- dijo Mu con ternura, abrazando a Kiki- te extrañé, pequeño diablo... mi más grande dolor de cabeza...-  
  
-Maestro Mu...yo...-decía el pequeño.  
  
-No hay duda- murmuró Tashat a Nefer al ver la escena- que estamos ante el encuentro de muy buenos amigos...-  
  
-Bueno, primita- dijo Nefer mirándola con sospecha- ¿para cuándo la historia?-  
  
-¿Qué historia?- preguntó Tashat, sonrojándose un poco- Ikki y Seiya ya te contaron todo lo que sucedió, ¿no?-  
  
-Sabes bien de lo que te estoy hablando, estrellita...- dijo la otra diosa, haciendo que Tashat se sonrojara aún más.  
  
-Vaya- dijo ella- es la primera vez que tu me metes en problemas...usualmente yo te molestaba a ti por ser mayor...-  
  
-¿Tu eres la chica que ayudó a mi maestro?- Kiki interrumpió la conversación de las dos diosas, dirigiéndose a Tashat.  
  
-Pues... yo diría que tu maestro fue quien me ayudó a mi...- dijo Tashat, sonriendo- y supongo que tu eres Kiki, ¿verdad?- Kiki asintió- me llamo Tashat, es un placer conocerte...-  
  
Mu sonrió al ver a Kiki conversando alegremente con la chica.  
  
-Mu- dijo Saori, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿qué sucedió allá? Con esa chica, quiero decir...-  
  
Mu le contó todo lo que había sucedido, desde que despertó en la habitación de Nefer hasta que llegaron al Santuario, omitiendo algunos detalles de su conversación con Tashat.  
  
-Pobre chica- murmuró Saori al terminar de escuchar la historia- me parece increíble que esté tan tranquila, después de lo que sucedió...-  
  
Mu volvió la mirada a la diosa egipcia. Tashat reía alegremente mientras observaba a Kiki hacer sus trucos de telequinesis. Sonrió y se volvió a Saori.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Mu, encogiéndose de hombros- pero parece que su corazón siempre está alegre...- levantó la vista hacia la pirámide, que estaba ya muy cerca del Santuario- creo que debemos poner a las dos diosas a salvo antes de que comiencen a atacar, porque ellos querrán vengar su traición-  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Saori- y pediré a Kiki que se quede con ellas, para protegerlas si logran encontrarlas...-  
  
**************  
  
-¿Mi hermana fue secuestrada por los caballeros de Atena?-  
  
-Así es, Tero- dijo Seth- Mena trató de evitarlo, pero eran demasiados contra él...-  
  
-Pero, ¿porqué?¿por qué se llevaron a mi hermana?-  
  
-Al parecer, Tashat descubrió que ellos fueron quienes intentaron matar a la princesa Nefertari, y la secuestraron antes de que ella pudiera avisarnos...-  
  
-No puedo creerlo...-murmuró Tero, apretando sus puños enfadado- mandaré de inmediato a los faraones a destruir ese Santuario y a traer a Tashat...- y salió. Seth sonrió con malicia.  
  
-Tonto- murmuró para sí mismo- espero que los dioses también caigan en la misma trampa y accedan a atacar...- miró hacia el Santuario- y que los faraones sean suficientes para destruir a Atena y el Santuario...-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Saludos, chicos... Manden sus reviews!!! No sean malitos... Ryu Mari: sorry por los tres millones de años que me tardé en este fic... ya está terminado, son 13 capítulos en total... mañana publicaré el 12 y pasado mañana el 13... y gracias por todos tus reviews y por el consejo sobre el pegamento... te mando muchos saludos...  
  
Abby L. 


	12. C12: Ataque contra el Santuario

CAPÍTULO 12: ATAQUE CONTRA EL SANTUARIO  
  
-¡No es justo!- reclamó Tashat.  
  
-Ya te expliqué porque...- dijo Mu con calma- no queremos que algo malo...-  
  
-¡Y yo te dije que sé cuidarme sola!- gritó ella enfadada- no soy una niña...-  
  
-Entonces demuéstralo y haznos caso- interrumpió Mu, tratando de no perder la paciencia.  
  
-Mu, por favor- dijo ella.  
  
-Son órdenes de Atena... y no me mires así- dijo Mu- tu prima también se va a quedar aquí...-  
  
-Genial, lo que me faltaba- dijo Tashat cruzando los brazos.  
  
-¿No te llevas bien con ella?- preguntó Mu sorprendido.  
  
-¡Claro que no!- dijo ella- desde que éramos niñas, ella siempre se burlaba de mí, porque ella es princesa y yo no...-  
  
-Pero...- dijo Mu, pero se detuvo... le parecía una rivalidad tonta, y se puso a pensar una manera de decir lo que pensaba sin ofenderla.  
  
-Ya lo sé, es una tontería...- dijo Tashat, al ver el rostro de Mu y adivinando su pensamiento- lo siento... la verdad me preocupé mucho por ella, cuando... ya sabes-  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Mu- yo comprendo. Pero por favor, comprende tú también. Espéranos aquí con ella y con Kiki. ¿De acuerdo?-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Tashat no muy convencida, bajando la mirada. Mu la hizo levantar el rostro con una mano, muy delicadamente.  
  
-Gracias- le dijo Mu con una sonrisa, y salió, dejando a la diosa egipcia sonrojada.  
  
Shun también tenía un problema similar, porque Nefer tampoco parecía estar dispuesta a quedarse en ese cuarto, menos con su prima.  
  
-Pero Shun...-  
  
-Tu prima ya entró- dijo éste, y se sorprendió al ver que la chica no estaba muy alegre por ello. Ella advirtió su sorpresa.  
  
-Tashat y yo siempre nos hemos peleado- explicó Nefer- yo siempre he sido... muy mala con ella. Bueno, cuando éramos niñas, me burlaba de ella. Y no hablo mucho con ella. Y ahora, cuando pienso todo lo que hizo por mí...no creo que llegue a perdonarme nunca- una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.  
  
-No llores- le dijo Shun con cariño- estoy seguro de que ella lo entenderá... y tú deberías perdonarte a ti misma también...-  
  
-Si...- murmuró ella.  
  
-¿Te quedarás con ella?-  
  
-De acuerdo...-  
  
-No salgas, por favor...- dijo Shun- Kiki las cuidará-  
  
Nefer asintió y entró a la habitación. Kiki se sentía igual de decepcionado que las dos chicas...había tenido la esperanza de que Saori lo dejara pelear también; aunque no reclamó nada, porque vio la tristeza en el rostro de Mu mientras convencía a Tashat de entrar.  
  
-Kiki- le dijo Mu en voz baja- no te sientas triste. Es una tarea muy importante la que te estamos encomendando...- Kiki asintió, sintiéndose mejor- Kiki, por favor, cuídalas bien...-  
  
-Así lo haré- dijo el niño, mientras se cerraba la puerta. Mu volteó, y vio diminutas figuras corriendo hacia el Santuario.  
  
-Ya comenzaron a atacar...-  
  


* * *

  
Taro, el dios Anubis, estaba frente a su ejército de 50 momias. Odiaba ese método de atacar el Santuario, pero ahora odiaba más a los caballeros de Atena por llevarse a su hermana. Con una lágrima de rabia recorriendo su rostro, miraba hacia el Santuario.  
  
-Vayan y ataquen- ordenó- no dejen a nadie vivo... solo traigan a mi hermana y a la princesa Nefer... somos muchos más que ellos, no pueden vencernos...-  
  
Las momias obedecieron y corrieron hacia el Santuario. Taro las siguió.  
  
-Yo mismo mataré a Atena y a los caballeros que tomaron a mi hermana-  
  


* * *

  
-¡Momias!- gritó Tashat, asustada- no es posible...-  
  
-¿No le dijiste a tu hermano lo que realmente había sucedido?- preguntó Nefer- ¿porqué Taro está haciendo esto?-  
  
-No lo entiendo...- murmuró Tashat- pero si...- y, comprendiendo, se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Kiki se teletransportó justo frente de ella.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó- Mi maestro dijo que no salieran...-  
  
Tashat lo ignoró y, por un lado, se dirigió a la puerta. Con sus poderes de psicoquinesis, Kiki atrajo la llave a sus manos.  
  
-¡Kiki!- grito ella- dame la llave...-  
  
-No puedo dejar que te vayas- dijo Kiki.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Nefer.  
  
-¿No lo entiendes?- dijo Tashat- parece que Seth engañó a Taro... tal vez le dijo que me habían secuestrado o algo...-  
  
-Entonces...- dijo Nefer, comprendiendo.  
  
-Tengo que ir con él- dijo Tashat- tengo que decirle que no es cierto... si no, las momias destruirán todo- miró a Kiki.  
  
-Esto no me gusta nada- dijo Kiki- esta bien... pero quédate cerca de mí, no quiero que te hagan daño...-  
  
-Gracias, Kiki-  
  


* * *

  
Los caballeros dorados luchaban para evitar que las momias avancen, pero eran demasiadas como para detenerlas. No importa lo que hicieran, las momias volvían a levantarse y seguían atacando.  
  
Mu, Shaka y Milo peleaban a pesar de haber sido heridos anteriormente por las hadas y estar muy débiles. Por desgracia, ni sus ataques más poderosos lograban destruir a las momias.  
  


* * *

  
Los caballeros de bronce estaban junto a Saori, mirando asombrados como llegaron varias momias.  
  
-¿Qué demonios...?- murmuró Ikki.  
  
-¡Dios mío!- murmuró Saori, asustada- solo espero que los caballeros dorados estén bien...-  
  
Los cinco pelearon contra las momias, pero ninguno de sus ataques lograba vencerlas, solo las detenía por unos minutos y se volvían a levantar.  
  
-Estas no son momias, son zombis...- murmuró Seiya.  
  
-No podremos resistir más tiempo- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Shun, llévate a Saori con las dos chicas- dijo Shiryu- y quédate ahí-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Shun, corriendo a donde habían dejado a las dos chicas con Kiki. La puerta estaba abierta, y la habitación vacía- no puede ser...-  
  


* * *

  
-¡Búsquenla!- gritaba Taro a sus momias, mientras varios caballeros de plata intentaban detenerlo. El dios realmente estaba muy enfurecido. Acababa de llegar a la casa de Aries. Mu acababa de ser herido por algunas momias que ya habían avanzado a la casa de Tauro. Una gran cantidad de sangre salía de la herida de una lanza que había atravesado su armadura a la altura de su abdomen del lado izquierdo, y el dolor había obligado al caballero a ponerse de rodillas para atenuarlo.  
  
-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Mu, tratando de evitar que se note su dolor en sus palabras.  
  
-Vengo por la princesa Nefer y por Tashat...- dijo Tero, mirando al caballero con odio.  
  
-¿Por qué? Ellas están aquí- dijo Mu- y no les hemos hecho ningún daño...-  
  
-Entonces, ¿porqué las trajeron?-  
  
-Ellas vinieron aquí por su voluntad...-  
  
Taro, enfadado, tomó a Mu por el cuello y lo empujó contra una columna de la casa.  
  
-¡Mientes!-  
  
-No miente, Taro- dijo una voz detrás de una columna. Era Tashat, con Kiki a su lado.  
  
-¡Kiki!- dijo Mu- te dije que era peligroso que...-  
  
-Lo siento, maestro Mu, pero ella insistió- dijo Kiki, avergonzado de haber desobedecido a su maestro.  
  
-Tashat, ¿qué...?- murmuró Taro.  
  
-Ya te dijo Mu- dijo ella- Nefer y yo venimos aquí por nuestra propia voluntad. Seth te dijo que me habían traído por la fuerza, ¿verdad?- Taro asintió- te engañó-.  
  
-¡ALTO!- gritó Taro, y en unos segundos, las cincuenta momias se reunieron en la entrada de la casa de Aries- vuelvan a sus tumbas... vuelvan a Egipto- les ordenó. Taro abrazó a su hermana. Mu no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó al suelo.  
  
-¡Mu!- dijeron Tashat y Kiki al mismo tiempo. El caballero estaba consciente, apretando los dientes del dolor, pero sentía que su vista se nublaba poco a poco. Parpadeó varias veces, y cerró los ojos.  
  
-Muy débil- dijo Taro, sintiendo su pulso- y demasiado rápido... lo siento...- Kiki dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.  
  
-No llores, Kiki- dijo Tashat- aún hay solución- la diosa puso su mano sobre la herida de Mu, hasta que ésta se cerró por completo y desapareció. Kiki se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y miró asombrado. Mu abrió los ojos, adolorido.  
  
-¡Maestro Mu!- gritó Kiki con alegría. Mu sonrió.  
  
-No entiendo- dijo Taro, volviendo la vista a su hermana- ¿porqué te fuiste?- Tashat le contó todo lo que había ocurrido. Cuando la diosa terminó, Taro pidió disculpas, avergonzado, por haber desconfiado de los caballeros.  
  
-Me alegro que por fin hayas entendido lo que realmente ocurrió, Taro- dijo Tashat. En ese momento, Kanon llegó corriendo, y pareció aliviado de ver a todos a salvo.  
  
-¿Todos están bien?- preguntó, mirando extrañado de que Tashat no estuviera donde la dejaron.  
  
-Sí, Kanon, gracias. ¿No sabes si hay alguien más herido?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-Nadie- dijo Kanon, suspirando.  
  
-Me alegro...- dijo Mu.  
  
-Yo no me alegraría tan pronto...-dijo una de las momias. Taro se sorprendió.  
  
-Tú no eres un...- murmuró.  
  
-Eres suave, Taro...-dijo otra de las momias- se te ordenó matar a todos los caballeros... y tu hermana cometió traición-  
  
-Cierra la boca- dijo Taro- ahora lo entiendo... Nefer y Jonsu tenían razón... Seth es el único traidor, y ya tengo suficiente prueba de ello...-  
  
En total, siete momias habían desobedecido la orden de Taro de volver a Egipto. Y las momias se convirtieron en...  
  
-¡Hadas!- dijo Tashat.  
  
-No ustedes otra vez...- murmuró Mu.  
  
Estaban muy distraídos viendo como las siete momias se convertían en las hadas que ya conocías muy bien, que no advirtieron una sombra que se acercaba sigilosamente a Tashat por la espalda.  
  
La figura se acercó a la chica, con una mano le tapó la boca y con otra la rodeó con fuerza, y a obligó a retroceder. Tashat, asustada, le mordió la mano y, una vez libre su boca, gritó con fuerza. Taro, Mu, Kanon y Kiki voltearon.  
  
-¡Mena!- gritó Taro- ¡suéltala!-  
  
Mu se preparó para atacar levantando su brazo derecho, pero Mena había sacado una daga, que colocó sobre el cuello de la chica, mientras la sujetaba contra su propio cuerpo con la otra mano.  
  
-Vamos, caballerito, quiero verte hacer ese truco otra vez- murmuró el guardia- antes de que me golpees, ella morirá...- Mu bajó la mano- así está mejor... no hay necesidad de lastimar a esta niña bonita, ¿verdad?-  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Mu, con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-Quiero que vengan aquí Nefer y Atena... y los tres caballeros que estaban prisioneros. Bueno, los otros dos...-  
  
Mu y Kanon dudaron. No podían acceder, porque eso significaba arriesgarse a que lastime a Saori. Pero un pequeño hilo de sangre que comenzó a correr por el cuello de Tashat pareció convencerlos.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Mu- Kiki, ve por ellos- Kiki obedeció de inmediato y desapareció.  
  
-¿Ves, preciosa?- murmuró Mena, acercando más a la chica hacia él mismo- sabía que tus amigos iban a ser razonables...-  
  


* * *

  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Saori- ¿Nefer no está?-  
  
-No, ni tampoco Tashat o Kiki...- dijo Shun- ¿qué pudo haber sucedido? Nadie pasó en esa dirección...-  
  
-No es posible...- murmuró Hyoga. En ese momento, Kiki llegó corriendo.  
  
-¡Kiki!- gritó Seiya- ¿dónde...? ¿qué pasó?-  
  
Apenas hubo recuperado el aliento, Kiki explicó lo que había ocurrido, y las exigencias del guardia.  
  
-Ni hablar- dijo Seiya- no podemos arriesgar así la vida de Saori... o la de Nefer...-  
  
-Pero...- murmuró Kiki con tristeza. Realmente le había cobrado cariño a Tashat- no podemos dejar que ese lunático se salga con la suya...-  
  
-Vamos- dijo Saori decidida.  
  
-Pero... no sabemos donde esta Nefer- protestó Seiya.  
  
-Aquí estoy- dijo la chica, saliendo detrás de la estatua de Atena y llevando algo en sus manos- vamos...-  
  
-Pero...- murmuró Shun con tristeza, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que Nefer no admitiría ningún pero en ir a salvar a su prima.  
  
-Vamos, Atena- murmuró la diosa egipcia.  
  


* * *

  
-¿Dónde está ese niño? Me estoy impacientando...- murmuró Mena aún sosteniendo la daga justo sobre el cuello de Tashat. La joven diosa se mantenía con los ojos cerrados. Al fin, Kiki llegó junto con Saori, Nefer, Milo y los caballeros de bronce. Shun caminaba muy cerca de la princesa egipcia.  
  
-Aquí estamos, Mena- dijo Nefer- ¿qué es lo que quieres?-  
  
-Tienen dos opciones. La primera es que tú, princesa, te conviertas en el Ojo del Sol y destruyas este lugar y a todos sus ocupantes-  
  
-¿Y la segunda?- dijo Nefer.  
  
-Que vuelvan a la pirámide para ser juzgados por traición- dijo el guardia.  
  
-Pues la segunda opción es la única que podemos...- dijo Nefer, pero su prima la interrumpió.  
  
-No vayan- murmuró Tashat- se lo que me espera de regreso... prefiero morir antes que...aaaaah- dejó escapar un grito de dolor mientras el guardia doblaba su brazo con la mano libre.  
  
-Así que me desprecias, maldita malagradecida...- le dijo el guardia- deberías agradecer que no he cortado en dos tu cuellito...- ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
  
-Iremos- dijo Nefer- con la condición de que la sueltes-  
  
-No la soltaré- dijo Mena- esta chica es mi recompensa... su tío ya firmó un contrato en el que me pertenece...-  
  
-¿Qué?- murmuró Taro enfadado.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- gritó Kiki de pronto- no pueden hacer eso, como si fuera una cosa y no una persona...-  
  
-Cierra la boca, niño tonto...- dijo Mena- ella es mi propiedad ahora y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca...-  
  
-¡No lo permitiré!- gritó Kiki.  
  
-Kiki, no...- dijo Mu, pero demasiado tarde. Kiki usó sus poderes para hacer volar la daga de la mano del guardia. Al notar que Mena podía hacer algo para lastimar a Tashat, Milo utilizó su técnica de restricción para sellar los movimientos del guardia. Una vez que no había peligro, Mu utilizó su Stardust Revolution para una vez mas alejar a Mena de Tashat, luego corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.  
  
-Mala movida, niño- dijo Mena, levantándose enfurecido- ¿ves esas hadas? Ahora mismo van a acabar con todos ustedes, por órdenes de Seth-  
  
Las siete hadas sonrieron maliciosamente, preparándose para atacar.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Se acerca el final... No sean malitos, manden reviews, los aprecio muchísimo... Cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo...  
  
Abby L. 


	13. C13: La Muerte de una Estrella

CAPÍTULO 13: LA MUERTE DE UNA ESTRELLA  
  
Las siete hadas sonrieron con malicia, preparándose para atacar.  
  
-Demonios- murmuró Seiya entre dientes- esas brujas se pueden convertir en lo que quieran... ¿y ahora que haremos?-  
  
-No te preocupes, Seiya- dijo Milo, sonriendo- su punto débil es que no tienen un cosmo como nosotros...-  
  
En ese momento, llegaron otros caballeros dorados: Saga, Aioria, Aioros, Shaka y Camus.  
  
-Vaya- sonrió Seiya- somos más que ellos-  
  
-Kiki- murmuró Mu a su discípulo- cuida a Saori y a las dos chicas, ¿de acuerdo? No dejes que nadie se les acerque...- Kiki asintió.  
  
-Basta de palabras- dijo una de las hadas- ¡ataquen!-  
  
Las siete tomaron la forma de alguno de los caballeros dorados o de bronce y comenzaron a atacar. Milo tenía razón, ellas no tenían ningún cosmo que las diferenciara o que las ayudara a pelear... simplemente usaban sus garras para herir a los caballeros. Cuando los caballeros estaban a punto de vencer a una, desaparecía convirtiéndose en un fino polvo de colores que volaba con el viento y aparecía en otro sitio.  
  
-No es posible- dijo Hyoga- así nunca ganaremos...-  
  
Camus chistó, decepcionado de la poca creatividad de su discípulo. Congeló a una de las hadas completamente en un cubo de hielo. El hada intentó volver a desaparecer pero quedó prisionera dentro, al no haber viento. Aioria la remató con su poder, y la hizo desaparecer definitivamente.  
  
-Muy mal, Hyoga... una menos y faltan seis...-dijo Camus fríamente, aunque esto hizo que los otros caballeros rieran. Saori y las dos diosas sonrieron, pero algo las perturbó.  
  
-Siento...una presencia...- murmuró Nefer.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Tashat- ¿es...?-  
  
-No, por favor...- dijo Nefer.  
  
Seth había bajado de la pirámide y, con una larga lanza, también se disponía a atacar. Las seis hadas restantes dejaron de pelear y le colocaron a los lados del dios.  
  
-Se acabó la fiesta- dijo Seth- Nefer, esta es tu última oportunidad. Destruye este Santuario o lo lamentarás...-  
  
-Yo no te obedezco a ti- dijo la princesa- además, solo puedo usar mi poder si es para proteger a Faraón de sus enemigos-  
  
-Atena y sus caballeros son los enemigos- dijo Seth- ¿no lo entiendes? Destruirán nuestro país igual que hace siglos...-  
  
-No es verdad- dijo Saori- no tenemos ninguna intención de hacerles daño, y me sorprende que tú sigas pensando lo contrario...-  
  
-¡Calla!- gritó el dios- ahora, jovencita, por última vez, haz lo que te ordeno...¡destruye a Atena!-  
  
-Tengo- murmuró Nefer, insegura- tengo el arma...que puede destruir a Atena en mis manos- mostró un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-¿Y que esperas para usarlo?- dijo Seth.  
  
-No tengo el valor- dijo Nefer, lanzando el objeto a una de las hadas. El hada desenvolvió la pequeña estatua dorada de Anubis, la misma que ellos mismos habían mandado a la mansión Kiddo y que Shun había colocado junto a la estatua de Atena. Las hadas se la pasaron de mano en mano.  
  
-¡No la toquen!- gritó Seth al ver de que se trataba, pero era demasiado tarde. Las seis hadas ya la habían tocado. El dios dio varios pasos alejándose de ellas.  
  
-Como sabes- dijo Nefer con una sonrisa- esa pequeña estatua tiene una maldición- dio un paso al frente, acercándose a las hadas, quienes cayeron al suelo del dolor... la chica siguió acercándose- si alguien la toca, y un egipcio está cerca...les produce un dolor enorme y pronto la muerte...-  
  
Entre más se acercaba Nefer, más fuertes los gritos de las hadas. Estaba a solo un metro de distancia de ellas, cuando las seis desaparecieron en una nube de polvo de colores, y ya no volvieron a aparecer.  
  
-¡Tu!- gritó Seth, furioso, levantando la lanza dorada- no creas que ya has ganado...te has negado a obedecerme de nuevo, así que no tengo más remedio que matarte...hasta nunca-  
  
Nefer lo miró asustada. Estaba demasiado cerca de él y, al mismo tiempo, demasiado lejos de los caballeros. Y la lanza se dirigía ya hacia su corazón.  
  
-¡No!- gritó Tashat, cerrando los ojos, asustada de lo que iba a suceder. Pero la cadena de Andrómeda arrebató la lanza de la mano de Seth, dejándola en el suelo a varios metros del malvado dios. Shun corrió hacia Nefer.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, abrazándola.  
  
-Si, gracias- dijo ella.  
  
-Despídanse los dos, chicos, porque van a morir- gritó Seth, quien había recogido la lanza y ahora apuntaba a Shun y Nefer- voy a mezclar la sangre de los dos...-  
  
Pero alguien se puso en el camino para defenderlos, recibiendo el golpe de la lanza en su abdomen y dando un pequeño grito de dolor. Era...  
  
-¡Tashat!- gritó Nefer, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras su prima se dejaba caer hacia atrás- ¿porqué...?-  
  
Shun levantó a Nefer y la alejó un poco. Taro, Mu y Kiki se acercaron. Mu se arrodilló junto a ella, le arrancó la lanza y observó la herida. Lágrimas de rabia y tristeza brotaron de sus ojos...a pesar de sus poderes, Mu no podía curarla.  
  
-No...llores...-dijo ella con debilidad, aunque ella también había empezado a llorar- yo...estaré bien...me voy...-  
  
-No te vayas- dijo Mu, quitándole una lágrima con su dedo- yo...yo te quiero...-  
  
-Yo...no quiero...irme- dijo ella, dejando que sus lágrimas corran con libertad, y apretando débilmente la mano de Mu entre las suyas- no quiero...dejarte...ahora que se...que...-  
  
-No te vayas-repitió Mu. Ella sonrió.  
  
-Yo... yo también...te quiero...- dijo, cerrando los ojos. Mu siguió llorando. Kiki también. Tashat abrió los ojos solo para decir- no...no llores, Kiki- y cerró los ojos dando un suspiro. Dejó de respirar y su corazón de latir.  
  
-No...- murmuró Mu. Nefer lloraba entre los brazos de Shun. Taro solo se arrodilló y lloró unos segundos junto al cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, y se levantó enfurecido.  
  
-¿Por qué?- le gritó a Seth- ¿por qué mataste a mi hermana?-  
  
-Se lo merecía, la muy tonta- dijo Seth, con una sonrisa maligna, recogiendo su lanza- y sé que lloras porque sabes que no tienes el poder de devolverle la vida...¿verdad, Taro?- el chico no respondió- tu y yo somos dioses de muertos... para devolverle la vida, necesitas un dios de vivos... aunque su vida no valía nada-  
  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo Nefer, que seguía llorando junto a Shun.  
  
-Ella era una traidora, igual que ustedes- dijo Seth- me ahorró el trabajo de juzgarla junto con ustedes-  
  
-Eres un...- murmuró Taro, pero un recién llegado lo hizo cortar su frase. Faraón acababa de llegar a la casa de Aries, acompañado por Jonsu, quien caminaba cabizbajo a su lado, y varios otros dioses. Shun reconoció a Isis y Neftis, entre muchos otros que no conocía. Todos los dioses tenían un aire de seriedad y tristeza. Taro y Nefer se pusieron de rodillas y con la frente en el suelo.  
  
-Con que es cierto- dijo Faraón en tono de reproche- así que mi hija y Tashat salieron de la pirámide junto con algunos caballeros, en contra de las órdenes de Seth, y se dirigieron a este sitio...-  
  
-Señor, yo...- murmuró Nefer, levantando la vista, pero Faraón levantó la mano para que se callara. Ella obedeció.  
  
-Y después de eso, Seth ordenó a Taro que destruyera el santuario con las momias reales y que las trajera de vuelta, y desobedeció también...- continuó Faraón. Taro levantó la vista, pero no dijo nada. -Y aquí está...-dijo pasando la vista de Taro a Nefer y luego al cuerpo sin vida de Tashat- la consecuencia de sus acciones...-  
  
-Señor- murmuró Shun- con todo respeto, Tashat murió defendiéndonos a Nefer y a mí de la lanza de Seth...-  
  
Nefer y Taro voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos. Ni siquiera ellos mismos se atrevían a hablar a Faraón cuando él había ordenado silencio. Faraón, sin embargo, suavizó un poco su rostro.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Faraón- y por eso, quien va a ser condenado a muerte es Seth-  
  
-¿Yo?- dijo- ¿y por qué?-  
  
-Por intentar matar a la princesa, no una sino varias veces, como me informaron Isis y Neftis...- dijo Faraón, mostrando su enojo- por haberla secuestrado, como me informó Taro, y Tashat era testigo de ello...- dijo mirando con tristeza a la joven sin vida- y por haber vendido y luego matado a mi sobrina Tashat-  
  
-Pero ellos traicionaron sus deseos...- dijo Seth, empuñando su lanza con furia.  
  
-No- dijo Faraón- yo no quería que atacaras este Santuario...tú me has engañado todo este tiempo...-  
  
Seth, furioso, se dispuso a atacar a Faraón con su lanza, y el guardia Mena sacó su espada, pero Nefer reaccionó.  
  
-¡No!- gritó, y sin saber como, su cuerpo se encendió, rodeada por un cosmo rojo. Se lanzó contra Seth y Mena, ambos fueron destruidos en ese instante, reducidos a cenizas. Después de eso, ella volvió a la normalidad.  
  
-Este... ¿este es mi poder?- murmuró Nefer asustada, mirando a su padre.  
  
-Es el poder del Ojo del Sol. Fuiste la última en descubrirlo- dijo Faraón- pero ves como es el más terrible de todos...-  
  
Nefer quiso sonreír, pero no pudo, pues el recuerdo de Tashat hizo que volviera a deja que sus lágrimas corran y mojen todo su rostro.  
  
-No llores- dijo Faraón- ella no hubiera querido que sufras...aunque siempre peleaba contigo te apreciaba mucho...-  
  
-Lo sé...- murmuró Nefer con tristeza.  
  
-Sin embargo- agregó Faraón- esto no puede quedarse así...- se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de su sobrina, ya muy pálido y que estaba comenzando a enfriarse.  
  
Sorprendiendo a todos, Faraón se arrodilló junto a Mu y Kiki, quienes seguían llorando.  
  
-Esta chica era hija de mi hermano gemelo- murmuró- ambos teníamos el mismo derecho al trono, pero su padre me lo cedió. Unos días después, murió salvándome la vida, así como Tashat murió para salvar a Nefer...-  
  
Mu no respondió, solo se limitó a mirar con tristeza el rostro de Tashat.  
  
-Esta niña debió haber sido tratada como mi propia hija. Como dijo Seth, se necesita un dios de vivos para devolverle la vida...y yo soy un dios de vivos con ese poder-  
  
Todos lo miraron, asombrados. Eso significaba que...  
  
-Puedo...-dijo Faraón, mirando a Mu- puedo devolverle la vida, pero es muy probable que ella no recuerde nada...que no recuerde que te ama... ¿estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?-  
  
-Si pudiera, daría mi vida por ella- dijo Mu- aunque ella no me quisiera...-  
  
-Bien- dijo Faraón, poniendo su mano sobre la herida que había provocado la muerte de la diosa. La herida se cerró. Luego, el rey puso su mano sobre el pecho de Tashat. Murmuró unas palabras que no entendieron- vida, regresa a ella...vamos, corazón, vuelve a latir...-.  
  
Después de unos segundos, Faraón sonrió y puso la mano de Mu donde él tenía la suya. Mu sintió el débil latido bajo su mano. El cuerpo recuperó su color y calor habitual. Con un débil quejido, Tashat abrió los ojos.  
  
-¡Increíble!- exclamó Mu. Tashat miró a su alrededor asustada, como si no reconociera el lugar. Mu bajó la cabeza: Faraón tenía razón, lo había olvidado. Pero...  
  
-¡Mu!- gritó ella, levantándose y abrazándolo- creí que no te iba a volver a ver...-  
  
-¡Estás bien!- gritó Kiki con alegría y saltó al regazo de la chica, pues Mu estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo. Tero y Jonsu gritaron de alegría, y Nefer siguió llorando, pero ahora con una gran sonrisa. Mientras reía, Tashat se percató de la presencia de Faraón, y se puso de rodillas, asustada.  
  
-No, niña- le dijo Faraón con cariño, haciendo que levante la mirada- te agradezco que hayas salvado a mi hija... a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió entre las dos...-  
  
La chica sonrió, y volvió a los brazos de Mu.  
  
-Y bien...- dijo Faraón, mirando a Saori- creo que debo disculparme con Atena por lo que se ha hecho en mi nombre...- y se inclinó ligeramente.  
  
-No hay que disculpar- dijo Saori. Faraón sonrió y miró a Tashat.  
  
-Desde ahora, serás llamada también mi hija y mi heredera...- le dijo. Tashat sonrió de nuevo.  
  
-Con respeto, pero preferiría que no fuera así- dijo la chica, y miró a Mu.  
  
-Entiendo- dijo Faraón, sonriendo también- y te lo permito, porque antes de que despertaras me di cuenta que ese chico es digno de una diosa. En cuanto a ti- dijo mirando a Shun- quiero que sepas que nadie jamás había hablado delante de mí sin que yo se lo permitiera- Shun lo miró asustado, pero Faraón sonrió- está bien. Nefer, espero que sepas lo que haces, pero confío en ti...- miró a Saori- con permiso- se dio la vuelta y se fue. Taro, Jonsu y los otros dioses lo siguieron.  
  
***********  
  
Los caballeros dorados volvieron en silencio a sus casas. Saori y los caballeros de bronce subieron con Nefer. Solo quedaron Mu, Tashat y Kiki en la casa de Aries. Kiki abrazaba a la chica mientras Mu se quitaba su armadura.  
  
-Tashat, que bueno que estás bien...- decía una y otra vez. Mu, sin embargo, necesitaba hablar a solas con Tashat. Kiki captó la mirada de su maestro y se retiró a su habitación, después de abrazar a Tashat una última vez.  
  
-Kiki- murmuró Mu, encogiéndose de hombros- te quiere mucho...-  
  
-Lo sé, es muy lindo de su parte- dijo ella- escucha yo...siento mucho haberte preocupado...-  
  
-¿Bromeas?- le dijo Mu- solo... verte con vida de nuevo...yo...-no podía ordenar sus ideas, así que solo tomó el rostro de la chica con sus manos y la besó con ternura.  
  
-¿Cómo está tu herida?- dijo ella, pasando su mano por el abdomen del chico, donde antes estuvo la herida. Pero su propósito no era ver si aún estaba la herida que ella misma había cerrado.  
  
-¿Y tu herida?- dijo él, captando el juego y haciendo lo mismo. De pronto, recordó y se detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella- ¿tienes miedo por lo que me trató de hacer...?- y Mu asintió. Tashat suspiró, acariciando el rostro del chico- Mu, no temas por mí...yo estaré bien, porque se que me quieres...- él volvió a besarla y ambos se dejaron llevar.  
  
************  
  
Shun entró a la habitación de Nefer. Recordaba como los ojos de esa chica eran como una droga para él: entre más los veía, más los necesitaba. La encontró donde mismo, sentada junto a la ventana y cubierta con una sábana.  
  
-¿Es que tú nunca duermes?- preguntó la chica.  
  
-Ya lo sabes- respondió Shun- desde que vi tus ojos por primera vez, no los puedo apartar de mi mente...-  
  
Ella se levantó.  
  
-Quiero... pedirte disculpas...por todos los problemas que te he ocasionado...- dijo sonrojándose- debes odiarme por eso...-  
  
-Para nada- dijo Shun, pasando sus dedos con dulzura por el rostro de ella- ¿te sientes mejor?-  
  
-Si- dijo ella. Shun no se contuvo más y la besó. Esta vez, ella no lo rechazó como antes. Ambos se sentían como en el cielo, y ella se preguntaba porqué no lo había dejado besarla desde un principio...  
  
-Te quiero- le dijo Shun con ternura, una vez que separaron sus labios.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella, aún dudosa.  
  
-Quiero- dijo Shun, pensándolo bien- quiero llegar a ser en tu vida, lo que tu has llegado a ser en la mía...-  
  
FIN  
  
Aaaaahh!!! ¡¡¡TERMINÉ!!! ¡Fiesta! Tres hurras para mí... (silencio) ok... gracias... ¬_¬U Espero que les haya gustado...  
  
Ryu Mari: ah!!! Gracias por todos tus reviews... oye, y gracias a ti empecé a ver Yu-Gi-Oh, y pues deja decirte que no hay nada más alejado de la mitología egipcia (jajajaja) naaaaaa... no jugaban cartas, pero x, yo ya aprendí a jugar, gracias a mi hermano y mis primos, también fanáticos de yugi...  
  
Gomen, me equivoqué en una línea, que puse 'Mu' en vez de 'Shun' gracias por señalarmel (en que demonios estaba pensando?... respuesta= en Mu!!!) XD  
  
Gracias por todos sus reviews, los aprecio mucho... ^-^  
  
Bye bye...  
  
Abby L. 


End file.
